Hi!
by DreamerGirl02
Summary: Ch. 19. This is a stowy about amburgers and wootbeer! Ok, that is from ABS hehe! Sorry. 'tis a lovely story about Gar and Raven, their troubles, their fun, their friends! The first few chapters aren't as good, but the rest are pretty swell! Pirates Rock
1. The Begining Of Hi

**I love pie! Hi! Anyways, this ACTUALLY is Teen Titans! Yay! It's about them being in high school! Yay! It's actually more focused on BB and Rae . . . Gar and Rae. Here is the story! Oh and I apologize for starting out my stories like this! Hehe!**

**P.S. Just saying it would be cool if someone reviewed . . . maybe . . . if you want! Hehe! **

_There was a burning pain in Raven's back. Trigon, a real-estate agent, had just lost a client to a different agency, and he took his anger our on his 18 year old daughter, Raven._

_Raven had sprawled herself out across her mostly black bed with a tear stained face of sadness. She let the tears flow free from her amethyst eyes._

_She thought about calling her friends as the pain in her back throbbed. But a sudden thought hit her, her friends would be worried and things would just get worse from there, she couldn't have them worry about her. With that last thought, she rolled out of bed and went to change her cloths into something clean._

_She noiselessly crept toward the front door to escape to school._

"_Raven!" yelled a booming voice from a different room in the house._

_Hearing his life threatening voice, she bolted towards the door. Opening it quickly, leaving it open, and running for her life. She ran until she came to the light blue house that had a big porch with a bench swing. She ran onto the porch and hid behind the bench swing as she breathed heavily holding her book bag close to her as if it were the one thing dearest to her. Although her back hurt to a terrible extent, she stayed where she was. She kept herself low realizing whose porch she had just made as her refuge._

"_Bye dad! Bye mom! See you tonight." Yelled a boy with green tipped hair as he walked out the door of the small house. He shut the door and stood just looking at the magnificent sunrise. The short boy heard a sound like loud breathing coming from the place where the swing bench was. Raven shut her mouth tight and attempted to breath out her nose. She ducked even lower. She wouldn't be seen. Or at least that is what she thought._

"_Lets see. I know about 5 million people with purple hair in this world, let me guess, Raven!" he exclaimed happily. "What are you doing here?" _

_A look of pure confusion now covered his face. She attempted speaking, "Surprise? School . . . walk . . . you . . . with me?" she said through deep breaths._

"_You want me to walk you to school?" He said standing up straight and pretending to be British. "Yes, Mi'lady. I shall walk you to the building of education." He sounded more like their friend Kori than like a Brit, but he really didn't care. He extended his hand out to her like any gentleman would. But he less grabbed her arm and ran. _

"_Gar, let go of my arm please!" she spoke with a hint of anger in her voice._

"_Sorry," was all he said. From there the two walked in silence. They came to the gate of the Jump City Park. They opened the gate and walked the long way to school. In the park, since it was morning, they would be alone._

_After a while, Garfield got sick of the silence, "Hey Raven! How are you?" It seemed awkward, but neither had yet asked how the other was doing. He gave her a genuine smile, but she just turned her head and put the hood of her sweatshirt up she her face was concealed. _

'He is so . . . kind and caring and HOTT! . . . DON'T THINK LIKE THAT RAVEN!' she scolded herself and whacked herself mentally. _"I'm fine," she lied, "And you?" They walked deeper into the park where there was a lovely stream and lots of pine trees. _

"_Well, I am having some trouble with this really pretty girl. I think I love her, but I doubt she likes me the same way. It kind of hurts inside, ya know?" Hearing this, Raven's heart sank about 50 feet, but she still kept her expressionless face._

"_Really? Is it Terra? Gar, you deserve WAY better than her. She cheated on you! You can't still like her. I'm sorry but she is never going to be there for you. And . . ." She was cut off by Garfield placing his hand gently on her cheek and bringing her towards him kissing her tenderly on the lips. He quickly let go._

"_Raven, that girl never really was or ever will be Terra, " Raven almost didn't hear what he was saying, she was completely mesmerized, "That girl will always be you, Rae. I have known you forever and I think I love you."_

_Raven felt a tingling sensation up and down her spine that almost soothed the pain in her back. She only believed this would happen in her wildest dreams. She pinched her hand and flinched at the quick jolt of pain. She was speechless. What would one say to this?_

_Gar looked at her waiting for he to say something, anything. He would even take 'I hate you'; he just wanted her to say SOMETHING. _

"_Gar, I . . . I . . ." she gulped, " Love you too." She closed her eyes tight hoping everything would disappear, but instead she was instantly engulfed in a tight hug. At first it wasn't so bad. But then the pain shot through her back and the hug was too tight. Her body tensed up and Gar censed something was wrong._

"_Rae, what's wrong?" he asked letting her go. She fell to the ground in more of a sitting manner. She didn't want to cry, but this was worse than a sunburn, the kind you get when you go to Hawaii for 2 weeks and spend every second of it in the sun with a bathing suit on._

"_My back, something happened to it. I don't know what but something happened," her voice was shaken. She partially told the truth. After all she was unconscious through most of the torture. _

"_So you don't know what happened? Anything? Did you fall and go unconscious? The stairs in your house are pretty steep," Gar asked very concerned. He lightly ran his hand up and down her back and it felt rigged like it was cut. "Ok scratch the falling down the stairs idea. Raven, do you really know what happened? If it's really bad then you should get medical help,"_

"_Gar, for one, its not that bad I'm sure, and two, you know I am afraid of doctors and hospitals." She held back tears as she spoke._

_Gar remembered a few times when she came to his house when they were younger. Sometimes she would have broken bones and she would be acting as if nothing was wrong. Then if something happened, say Gar whacking her just a little too hard after she beat him at tag. She would eventually fess up that something was wrong, but she wouldn't ever let Mrs. Logan or Mr. Logan take her to the hospital. "Right, um then can I at least look to see what happened?" he nearly begged, but begged cautiously._

_Raven didn't really want him to, but she knew he wouldn't leave her alone if something were wrong. "I guess," she sighed barely above a whisper. "Do you really have to?"_

"_Well something needs to be done. It doesn't feel good at all. You're back feels as though it has been torn up by a pack of wolves."_

"_Ok, fine. But you mention this to no one! Not Victor, Kori, or Dick and especially not your parents! Pleas!" she pleaded. _

_He smiled at her signifying that he would never tell a soul, well in his mind,' If it, for some odd reason, ever happens again or gets worse, I'm gonna tell someone.' That was a promise he made to himself. _

_Raven closed her eyes tightly. Even though it was just Gar, he was going to be touching her back and that freaked her out. Considering the way she had been treated growing up, it was her biggest fear. Gar lifted up the back of her shirt and found that her back, like he suspected, was torn up terribly. He didn't know what to do about it. He felt her back and it was cold, and bloody._

_He lowered her shirt and crawled over so he was sitting in front of her. "Did someone hurt you? I don't know any way this could have happened unless you slipped on a towel in the kitchen hit the counter and the knives all fell and hit your back but not going through and killing you." He said in a serious way with a hint of joking._

_She laughed slightly. "We're going to be lat for school. Come on." She stood to her feet and Gar got up after her. She turned to him and gave him a warm hug, " Thank you for caring!" he hugged her lightly this time. They parted their embrace and made their way to Jump City High School._

"_You know, you really should tell me what happened. I'm your boyfriend now and I deserve to know. I am also your best friend and you can trust me," he laughed draping an arm around her shoulders._

**That's the end of this chapter. And its actually TEEN TITANS! YAY! Lol. Avril Rocks! And I love My Mommy! BIBI!**

**!DreamerGirl02!**


	2. Purple Haired People Rock

**Hey! Another day! Another chapter! Yay! I actually might get more than one chapter up today. It depends on how much time I have. O.O would be a cool website . . . but I don't think it's real. Actually its real but its not really what you might think it is, its like a shopping centre thing.**

**Thank you to the one person who reviewed! Yay! You rock!**

**mad numpty- Thank you for review I am glad you enjoyed my story! Yay.**

**Ok Reliant K, Avril Lavigne, and maybe Bowling For Soup will get me through this! Yay. Oh and whatever my brother is listening to I think it's called "Summer In The City". Lol!**

**Here is my sycotic (I know I spelled it wrong that is the way I like it!) story!**

_**(They were no longer in each others embrace) They approached the school buildings to find their whole groups' worst nightmare!**_

"_**Gar! My love, how are you?" Terra was an evil girl with blonde hair who lived in a dream world where Garfield loved her with all his heart. In reality, he hated her guts! She was evil, PURE evil. She had cheated on him about two years before, and he hated her ever since. Of course, she thought he would never give her up. **_

"_**Go away Terra, isn't it obvious we don't want you around," Raven retorted.**_

"_**Raven, you are such a freak! You claim to have natural purple hair. LIKE WHO HAS PURPLE HAIR? NATURAL PURPLE HAIR? And you try to pull Gar away from me. Too bad he will always love me," Terra spoke with confidence.**_

"_**In your dreams! Gar wouldn't like a preppy idiot like you! Not even if someone paid him to!" Gar mad an "actually . . ." type of face at that comment, " and what does my hair have to do with anything?"**_

"_**Do you think he likes you better than me? You're just as bad as I am. Everybody knows you cheated on poor poor Malchior," Terra commented as she made a sad face.**_

"_**They only think that because you told them that! The stupid people in this stupid school," Gar pretended to be sad when she said, 'Stupid people . . . stupid place', "don't find out real facts before actually believing something. Most of the people here are complete imbeciles! **_

_**Garfield was getting sick of this idiotic fight, though he did think it was pretty cool that two girls were fighting over him. He still was getting utterly bored. So to end it, he walked over in front of Raven, leaned close to her, and kissed her on the cheek. **_

_**Terra, being the evil scum that she is, just smiled. She walked toward Gar and when he turned around she hugged him and started to kiss him. Gar's eyes shot wide open in horror. He tried to get her off of him but her grip was tight. Of course Raven didn't like this a whole lot, but she wasn't mad at Gar and never would be. Terra was another story. Standing next to Terra, she kicked her side really hard and Terra went flying back onto the pavement (they are on grass Terra was on grass). Gar was spitting out all essence of Terra from his mouth. **_

"_**Bleh! That was so disgusting! I would have rather gone on fear factor and eating a bucket of worms and cockroaches!" Gar spat. Terra, having selective hearing, didn't hear this. **_

_**She brought herself to her feet and walked back over to Raven and Gar. "Garfield, tell this witch that you love me. Tell her that you come to house every single day after school to help me with homework and maybe even for a kiss once and a while." She said teasingly as she dusted herself off.**_

" _**Well Gar hasn't been hanging with us after school for a while, but what he does is his business," Gar had a look of disbelief on his face and interrupted.**_

"_**You don't seriously believe her do you? Would she ever tell you something like that and it not be a lie? Raven she lies so much you can't believe her," he said almost pleadingly.**_

"_**What do you do every day after school? You haven't hung with us in quite a while," she stated emotionlessly. **_

"_**Like I said, he comes to my house every day. He stays for hours. He is OBSESSED with me. I am so irresistible."**_

"_**Ok Terra that is pathetic Gar wouldn't fall, well fall again, for someone like you. Besides he said he loved me. Terra, there is no hope for you! HA! Oh I always wanted to say that to you!" Gar stared at her awkwardly after that last comment.**_

"_**Ya right! He loves a gothic freak like you? You have no emotion, you wear black, and you have purple hair," she brought up the hair again, it had nothing to do with anything! "Gar, if you love her, prove it. But if you love me show me how much!" **_

**_Gar made a sickly face. Today Gar was really into facial expressions. Since Gar was already right in front of Raven, he slightly glanced at Terra to make sure she saw. He put his hands on Raven's shoulders and once again for what the fourth time that day he kissed her straight on the lips. She melted in his arms. Insert 'I'll Stop The World And Melt With You' hereShe put her hands on his arms and kissed back. _**

_**Terra stood in shock for a few moments, but she couldn't handle the torture. She ran off as fast as she could crying her heart out. **_

"_**Friend Raven! I . . ." Kori ran up to them and paused at the sight in front of her. "I am interrupting something?" she asked slowly.**_

_**They broke apart and saw their 3 friends standing there in awe. Dick, an 18-year-old hot shot, was amazed that Gar finally told her how he felt. Kori, their 17-year-old foreigner friend (That dick obviously had a crush on) who was loved by the world, was joyful that they had told each other their feelings.**_

_**Victor, the jock who was girl crazed and acted smoothly around all girls (except Bethany, whom he had a huge crush on), said, "Way to go Gar! You finally did something about your secret obsession," Raven gave Gar and uncomfortable gaze.**_

"_**Hehe! Ya . . . should I be scared," he asked slowly backing away from his girlfriend.**_

"_**Is he a good kisser Ravie?" Victor asked in a baby voice, for what reason he would never know, "I'll bet he isn't." **_

_**Dick laughed at this, "Ya, all that tofu you eat must make your mouth go numb and when you try and kiss it's complicated and I bet your mouth tastes gross." Vic and Dick laughed so hard, that they wet themsel**_

"_**If you want to die, keep talking." Raven threatened, "Although humiliation works too!" she snickered as she realized why they had looks of utter horror on their faces. "That's what you get for teasing people!"**_

_**Richard (Dick) and Victor ran off to go to the restroom to change into their P.E. uniform considering that was all they had as far as clean cloths went.**_

"_**Shall we?" Gar questioned offering an arm to each of the ladies. They both greatfully took his arm and the three walked to their classes. Kori went to English, a class she needed desperately, and Raven and Gar went to Drama/Band.**_


	3. Phantom Of The Opera

**Hehe! I keep forgetting the disclaimer! Ok here it is!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans, and if I did? WHAT I WRITE WOULD BE HAPPENING! And Teen Titans would probably have a higher rating.**

**FIVE REVIEWS! You guys make me so happy! This story has been up for three days and already! FIVE REVIEWS! YAY!**

**BBXRaven 4 Ever- Ok bold is for me talking (bla bla) and I'll do normal for the story! And thank you!**

**Digital98- I'm trying to update every day! Hehe Thanks for reviewing!**

**BxRaEgIrLIe- Thank You! And I am trying! Hehe!**

**Poll! Who Rocks more?**

**Avril Lavigne or Green Day! Let me know who you think rocks more!**

**Ok, cries so happy! Um here is the story!**

"Good Morning Class! As you all know, today is the day we are doing auditions for "Phantom Of The Opera". We need people that are also in choir to be the main parts, or someone who is an exceedingly wonderful singer." Raven loved the stage play Phantom of the Opera, and of course Gar said she had a more beautiful voice than all of the angels in Heaven.

Terra was the first to raise her hand so she could try out. "I am in choir! I want to try out Sir!" Terra only wanted to try out because she knew that Gar would get the lead. He was one of maybe 10 guys in the whole school that could sing worth beans. In fact, many people thought Gar sang worth gold.

"Ok, Terra. Come sing for us, 'Think Of Me'. Give it your best shot," he remarked in a joking way.

Terra strutted up to the microphone and took it in her hands. She made sure Gar could see her as she winked at him in cute sort of way.

The drama teacher began playing the piano as Terra sang her Solo. She swayed back and forth as she sang. She even closed her eyes. To some she looked ridiculous, to others she looked normal and yet to others she looked just plain weird. When she had finished she put the microphone back on the stand and the whole class sighed in relief. She was done! Hooray!

"Terra, you would do much better as the diva, Carlotta. Would anyone else like to try out for Christine? Or would any of the guys like to go first?" Terra stomped off of the stage angrily and went back to her seat next to Malchior.

Gar knew that Raven had memorized the whole play by the time she was 11. He also knew she would be a perfect Christine. He was sitting backwards in his chair, mostly talking to Raven who was right in front of him. He quickly grabbed her arm and threw it up in the air.

The teacher's expression became that of a happy person. "Raven! Come. You shall try out for Christine next," he exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok, " she breathed as she rose from her chair and tried her hardest to glare at Garfield. To him, it looked more like she was having a few issues rather than glaring and he just laughed. She would thank him later.

She walked up on stage tripping slightly on a cord, but quickly catching her self. She stood in front of the microphone instead of taking it off of the stand.

Once again the teacher began playing his piano and Raven began to sing.

"Think of me

Think of me fondly,

When we've said goodbye.

Remember me

Once in a while -

Please promise me

You'll try.

When you find

That, once

Again, you long

To take your heart back

And be free -

If you

Ever find

A moment,

Spare a thought

For me

We never said

Our love

Was evergreen,

Or as unchanging

As the sea -

But if

You can still

Remember

Stop and think

Of me . . .

Think of all the things

We've shared and seen -

Don't think about the things

Which might have been . . .

Think of me,

Think of me waking,

Silent and

Resigned.

Imagine me,

Trying too hard

To put you

From my mind.

Recall those days

Look back

On all those times,

Think of the things

We'll never do -

There will

Never be

A day, when

I won't think

Of you. ." Gar sat and stared at his new girlfriend. '_She is so amazing!'_

Raven finished the song and went to her seat. The whole room cheered, except Terra who was full of rage.

"Raven, the part is yours!" the teacher announced happily. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! Now guys don't be shy!"

"Rae, that was awesome!" Gar whispered squeakily.

"Thanks, but since you made me try out for Christine, you have to go try out for the Phantom! If you don't go now, Malchior might beat you to it," Gar smiled at her happily. He had tried out privately. He already had the part.

"I don't need to try out. I already have it!" he said, this time even more squeakily.

Raven smiled. Content. "I am so happy for you!"

The two "love birds" as Victor would have called them, were so oblivious that they didn't realize that Malchior was trying out for Raoul.

Malchior just so happened to be, Raven's Ex-Boyfriend. Supposedly he still 'loved her'. Whatever he called love.

_Flashback_

"_Hello, Raven dear," Malchior said softly as he walked up to Raven's locker. Raven was putting her books away and getting the books that were needed for first period. _

"_What do you want?" Agitation soon took over Raven. He was such a jerk and he was just annoying to her now._

"_Nothing more than the kiss of such a lovely lady." Lust filled his eyes._

"_In your dreams, and my worst nightmares." She retorted. _

"_Come on love, just one kiss."_

_She slammed her locker. "Stop calling me love! It bugs me!" she turned around to leave, but Malchior had other ideas in mind. He pushed her up against the locker, his whole body holding her against the hard metal surface._

"_Malchior! Get off of me!" She tried to kick him, but that was completely unsuccessful. She couldn't even move her legs. He smiled evilly and then moved to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side. She tried to move her arms, but he had his hands holding her wrists tightly. _

"_You're going to make this hard aren't you? Well, it is you and that is the way you are. There is nothing I don't love about you, dear. Except . . . well that idiot you hang out with." He tried to kiss her again._

"_Gar isn't an idiot." She said avoiding his lips. "He can be annoying but you're the only idiot here." Raven said this knowing he was right behind Malchior. "Prepare to die!"_

"_Get off of Raven! Or I will hurt you!" Gar yelled. Other people in the hall would turn and stare, but none of them really even cared. _

_Gar walked to the side of Raven and Malchior so he could see Malchior's face. Raven turned and looked towards Gar. Malchior caught her off guard and began his torture by lips and tongue! _

_Gar didn't really like that, so he drew his hand arm back and gave Malchior a blow to the face. It at least got him off of Raven. She stood there where she was and looked around her. Malchior had since fallen to the ground holding his bloody nose, and Gar just kinda stood there. _

"_Raven, are you alright?" he questioned concerned. She nodded._

"_Just a bad taste in my mouth that's all."_

"_Raven love, one day you will be mine," Malchior stated in a sickeningly sweet way. "And Logan, you're a brainless baffoon. Raven deserves me!" he said as though the two were together. (At this time they weren't.)_

_Malchior just sat there and Gar and Raven left him. _

_Once they were a decent way away from him, Gar turned to Raven and gave her a hug. "I'm glad he didn't hurt you! I'll always be here to protect you." Raven only wished that he could be, as she hugged him back with a kind smile._

"_Thank you."_

_End Flashback. _

Much to Raven and of course Gar's displeasure, Malchior had gotten the part of Raoul. They could tell this play was going to get scary.

**I am done! It took me two days to TYPE this chapter but I don't know how long it took to write it. Ok it's like 11:23 and snowing! Yay! I love winter! Good night! Review if it makes you feel good!**

**!DreamerGirl02!**


	4. Smile! Gar Loves You!

**Hi. WE ARE HAVING A SNOW DAY TODAY! YAY! I live on a lot of land and it is really a winter wonder land its like jaw dropping its so pretty! I love snow. Hehe some just fell off the back of my dad's truck. OOO there it goes again!**

**Anyways I haven't gotten any reviews for this chapter yet hehe! So, I shall just put this one up and write the review replies in my next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans. But I wish I did. I want to own them and Naruto. Yay!**

**Here is chapter 4!**

(Two Weeks Later)

"We need to practice, practice, PRACTICE! Garfield, Malchior, Raven! Get up here! Start from Angel of Music then just Garfield, perform your solo with Raven," the teacher ordered.

Malchior, Gar, and Raven all came up on stage. The guys both grabbed a microphone, but Raven left hers on the stand and just kind of held the stand close to her. The instruments began to play, the teacher began to play his piano, and Gar began to sing.

"Insolent boy!

This slave

Of fashion

Basking in your

Glory!

Ignorant fool!

This brave

Young suitor,

Sharing in my

Triumph!"

(Raven)"Angel! I hear you!

Speak -

I listen . . .

Stay by my side,

Guide me!

Angel, my soul was weak -

Forgive me . . .

Enter at last,

Master!"

(Garfield)" Flattering child,

You shall know me,

See why in shadow

I hide!

Look at your face

In the mirror -

I am there

Inside!"

(Raven)" (ecstatic)

Angel of Music!

Guide and guardian!

Grant to me your

Glory!

Angel of Music!

Hide no longer!

Come to me, strange

Angel... "

(Garfield)" I am your Angel...

Come to me: Angel of Music "

(Malchior) "Whose is that voice . . .?

Who is that in there . . .?"

(Garfield)" I am your Angel of Music . . .

Come to me: Angel of Music . . . "

(Malchior)" Christine! Angel"

Malchior went and sat down, not looking very happy.

Raven and Gar continued.

This part was Raven's favorite because Gar got to hold her.

Acting it out in front of people was what Raven didn't like. She wasn't really one for public display of affection. On the other hand, Gar didn't mind at all.

(Gar) " I have brought you

To the seat of sweet

Music's throne . . .

To this kingdom

Where all must pay

Homage to music . . .

Music . . .

You have come here,

For one purpose,

And one alone . . .

Since the moment

I first heard you sing,

(Gar walked up some stairs and sat at the school organ as he sang)

I have needed

You with me,

To serve me, to sing,

For my music . . .

My music . . .

(Changing mood)

Nighttime sharpens,

Heightens each sensation . . .

Darkness stirs and

Wakes imagination . . .

Silently the senses

Abandon their defenses . . .

Slowly, gently

Night unfurls its splendor . . .

Grasp it, sense it -

Tremulous and tender . . .

Turn your face away

(Gar slowly walked towards Raven, who was sitting on a chair about ten feet away. He held out a hand and she took it and stood to her feet. She stared at him in a trance. He took her hand softly and led her, him walking backwards, around the stage. She turned her head looking back where she came from. He gently placed a hand and her cheek and turned her head to face him. He let go of her hand and sang."

From the garish light of day,

Turn your thoughts away

From cold, unfeeling light -

And listen to

The music of the night . . .

Close your eyes

And surrender to your

Darkest dreams!

Purge your thoughts

Of the life

You knew before!

Close your eyes,

Let your spirit

Start to soar!

And you'll live

As you've never

Lived before . . .

Softly, deftly,

Music shall surround you . . .

Feel it, hear it,

Closing in around you . . .

Open up your mind,

Let your fantasies unwind,

In this darkness which

You know you cannot fight -

The darkness of

(She looked at him in a daze. He once again took her hand in his and this time he walked forward leading her up a flight of stairs. He turned around and looked down at her, his face mere inches from hers, as he sang.)

The music of the night . . .

Let your mind

Start a journey through a

Strange new world!

Leave all thoughts

Of the world

You knew before!

Let your soul

Take you where you

Long to be!

Only then

Can you belong?

To me . . .

(He once again got really close to her. Slowly turning her around so her back was facing him. She leaned back on him (her head coming up to just below his chin). He moved his hands around her stomach area and just under her chest. She caressed his face with his hand and he placed his hand over hers and held it there. Then he completely let go of her and led her once again.)

Floating, falling,

Sweet intoxication!

Touch me, trust me

Savor each sensation!

Let the dream begin,

Let your darker side give in

To the power of the music that I write -

The power of the music of the night . . .

(He showed her an exact wax replica of herself dressed in a wedding gown. This caused her to faint. Gar caught her and picked her up. As she lay limp in his arms, he carried her over and layers her on a circular chair, resembling a small bed. Then he finished."

You alone can make my song take flight -

Help me make the music of the night. ."

(He sang the last bit close to her ear lookin upward.)

The class cheered. It was the first time they had ever preformed it for the class, and clearly they loved it! Raven and Garfield slightly bowed and took their seats.

**I am going to stop their cause I am on restriction! Hehe bibi! Sorry that it is mostly singing! Next chapter will be more talking . . . I think! **


	5. Dont You Want To Kill Terra Too?

**Hi! Happy goodness! My friend got me a hot topic gift card! Yay I am so happy! I am gonna bye all the Naruto stuff I can! I heart Sasuke! Hearts appear in eyes **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans! If did, then would be multi millionaire and become singer by now!**

**Yay! I got a lot of reviews for this chapter! Well . . . a lot for me! Lol.**

**BBraeBabe- Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for not hating me for putting so much singing! After all I love singing! Yay! I love my job! Anyways, you rock. You gave me the longest review. I heart long reviews!**

**Digital98- Thank you! I am so glad you think so! Can't wait till you see me when I am a singer . . . if I become a singer! Hehe! Rock on!**

**Rae Arella Logan- Thank you! You and BBraeBabe are giving me good ideas! Lol! Pie rocks! Sorry. Rock on!**

**You guys are the geniuses! Y'all rock the world!**

**Here be da story!**

"How can he even look at her? She can't sing OR act! I am SO much better than she is! Hm! Oh Gar, what drove you away from me?" Terra wined.

Malchior over heard this and wasn't too happy, "She is a beautiful singer, and an amazing actress. Don't diss Raven!" Malchior whispered back loudly.

Gar and Raven saw the Terra and Malchior, looking quite angry, and wondered what they were talking about. None of them were paying any attention to the teacher. "What do you think they are talking about?" Gar said as he was struck with curiosity.

"Let's see, 'Oh Gar why did you leave me? I never did anything to you!'" Raven mocked. Gar instantly knew this was Terra. He laughed.

"Raven! You made a joke! Yay! Go Raven it's your birthday! Go Raven! Uh huh! You're gonna party like it's your birthday . . ." Gar stopped. He wondered if he had said too much. On top of the dance he was doing and his little victory song, he didn't seem to realize that Raven had shut her eyes, was smiling, and dancing too. Not a huge smile, but it was a smile.

Raven stopped and opened her eyes realizing he had paused, "Why did you stop? That was . . . fun!"

Gar laughed, even though he thought she was acting weird, very weird. Maybe she had too much tea at lunch.

"Look, it's no use fighting. But, I have an idea," Terra explained.

"Good for you. It's good to try something new once and a while," Malchior spoke calm and kindly. Well as calm and quiet as that comment can get. I guess.

Terra gave him 'the look'. You know the look, the one your dad gives you when you KNOW you have done something wrong. He will just stare like there is no tomorrow. It burns! THE STARE IT BURNS! Oh sorry! Hehe. "Anyways! If we could some how, break them up then we could both try to get the other one back."

Malchior stared at her blankly. "Do you understand what I am saying?" Terra whispered slowly, enunciating each syllable.

He shook his head sideways. "Ok. If we get them to some how break up . . ."

Malchior interrupted, " How? " was all he said. He would NEVER admit that they were crazy about each other and that she would never take him back.

"I haven't figured that out yet!" she said getting irritated. "ANYWAYS! If we break them up, then you get Raven and I get my one true love! Garfield Mark Logan! Hmm! Terra Logan! It really has a ring to it doesn't it?" she dreamed.

"If it means I get my Raven back, of course it does!" he rang out happily.

"You did really good," Raven complimented as she and Gar walked out the large double doors of the school building.

"Why, thank you!" bowing a dramatic bow, he said, "And you, my angel of music, did marvelous!" Raven and Gar stopped walking and he ran a circle around her as he said this. Then he skidded to a stop holding his arms out as if to say 'Ta da! Here I am!' Then he did a fondue (if you do ballet, you know what that is, if you don't, you can pretend it is what you dip strawberries in to make chocolate strawberries.) on one leg with the other protruding out in front and took Raven's hand. He lightly kissed the top of her hand, his eyes glued to her face the whole time. Then he let go and her arm fell to her side. He brought his whole body up so he was standing up straight with both legs together. He saluted Raven. Then smiled.

Raven smiled. "Thanks Gar." She laughed. "You're so kind, it's too bad you're a ghost!" she said walking off. Gar stood in thought for about thirty seconds, and then realized what she had said.

"Wait! Don't leave me," he said running to catch up with her.

"Gar, you know I would never leave you," she smiled meaning something completely different then what he thought.

"You just did!" he accused, though not meaning any offence.

"Never mind you bonehead!" she yelled pushing him friendlily.

Gar kind of looked at her awkwardly, then smiled. Then took her hand and started to skip.

"Gar?" Raven said, bouncing up and down due to Gar's constant skipping.

"Yes," he said stopping for a sec. "Wait, do you want to come to my house for a while? Sorry I forgot to ask earlier!"

"Yes! My dad isn't home and he doesn't like it when I am home and he is not," she lied, completely twisting the truth. He most likely was there and she didn't want to be home when he was there.

"Great. I'll race you to my house!" Gar challenged.

"On one condition." Gar gulped. Raven rocked! But her conditions always scared him, "You have to carry my bags." She grinned evilly. Gar was strong, but she knew he couldn't run fast AND carry her bags.

He gulped again and spoke in a high pitch scared voice, "Ok!" he took a deep breath and removed the bag from her shoulder. It hurt enough without the bag and it was a nice sense of relief when it was gone.

"Thank you," she grinned. Standing on her toes, she reached up and kissed him tenderly on the cheek before running off to his house.

"Cheater," he yelled back at her. In sheer joy and excitement he ran as fast as he could with two very heavy back packs, to his house that was about four blocks away.

**I am so glad you all want Malchior to die so bad! It warms my heart! I want him to die too. "Malchior roasting on an open fire. Terra following close behind" sing that to "Chestnuts roasting on an Open Fire". Yay! Life rocks! And so does pie!**


	6. The Plans

**Hey! 1 review! Yay!**

**BBraeBabe- Thanks for the review! But the song, that was slightly scary! Like REALLY scary! Hehe! Forces smile But thanks anyway! Hehe! You know how he is the phantom in the play? Well a phantom is a ghost basically.**

**Disclaimer-"I don't own teen titans and I never will!" Yay!**

"**Hugs are special"- Avril Lavigne**

"**Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what your gonna get"- Forest Gump**

**Here be da story!**

"I didn't cheat!" Raven breathed deeply as she waited for him on the porch. "You said you would carry my bag," she breathed heavily again, " and I ran!"

Gar breathed heavy as he came up to the porch. "Yes you did!" He crossed his arms and leaned on the railing or the porch, "You left without saying 'Go'."

Raven smiled and waited for him to unlock the door. "Let's go inside and get some water."

Gar stopped leaning (unleaned?) and unlocked the door with his house key that was dyed green and black. His parents often got home around 5 or 6 so they gave him his own key. "After you," he breathed as he held out an arm for her to go inside.

Raven entered the semi-clean house. Gar threw his bag into the living room that was close to the entry and set Raven's bag down by the door. She took off her shoes and Gar watched. He thought maybe he should take his shoes off too, so he did. He walked into the kitchen, Raven as his shadow. Gar filled up two glasses with cold, ice water and handed one to Raven.

"Thank you," she said as she took a drink. She sighed a content sigh after the first sip. The luscious taste of fresh water filled Raven's mouth. 'Yum. I love water . . . did I just think that?'

Gar also took a drink, except he didn't stop. He drank the whole glass in one gulp. Thirst was quenched, and happiness was fulfilled. He slammed the glass on the island (Island: Counter in the center of a kitchen) and smiled. "That was good."

Raven nodded and smiled as she quietly set her glass down. Gar walked around her and down the hall. Raven followed and they went up the carpeted stairs. They walked to the second room on the right. The door was closed. "Wait here just one sec!" Gar opened his door only a crack and slipped in. Raven crossed her arms and figured he was attempting to straighten out his room.

What she didn't know is that Gar was hoping she would come over and that he had cleaned his room, washed his cloths (by himself! Amazing!), vacuumed, and made his bed (after washing the sheets). He made sure a small box with a little black bow was on his desk. Sure enough it was there and he sighed happily thankful nothing had happened to it. He had a lot of animals at his house and who knows what animal ate what. One time half of the Logan's chair was gone. That was really awkward.

Gar went over to his door and sighed. Then he opened it and let Raven in. "You cleaned it that fast?" she looked astonished.

"No, I cleaned it yesterday and this morning!" his smile at this point was huge.

Raven walked over to his green and black bunk bed and sat down and scooted back to lean on the wall. Gar box off his desk and sat down on the bed, leaning on the wall, right next to Raven. He silently handed her the velvety box. It was swirled with blue, black and white spaces looking almost like a galaxy. Raven removed the bow and placed it on Gar's head.

"I'm a present! Yay! Open me! Open me!" Raven kind of just stared at her crazy friend waving his arms up and down.

She opened the box and inside was a necklace. It was a real, high quality, silver chain with a raven on it. The raven was black, black diamonds; blue, sapphires; purple, amethyst; and white, diamonds. Raven gaped at it. It was beautiful.

Now, she knew that Gar always forgot to take off price tags so she quickly, but carefully, flipped the box over. Sure enough, the price tag was there.

"Crud! Raven! Don't look!" Gar yelled. He tried to cover it up but failed.

"Where did you get two hundred and fifty dollars?" she asked worried.

"I might have gotten a job maybe!" he said acting very guilty. He always said he would never get a job because he would rather live off of playing video games. He didn't like to work.

Raven set the beautiful work of art on the bed and threw her arms around Gar. "Thank you so much, but why?"

He wrapped his arms around her, "It's your birthday and you'll cry if you want to. Cry, cry, cry if you want to." He sang.

She pulled back a bit, "Oh it is isn't it."

"Yes, and you call me forgetful! Can't even remember your own birthday," he shook his head in disapprovement, although she knew he was joking.

"Oh shut up!" she laughed.

He let go of her and took the box in his hands. He carefully removed the necklace as Raven turned so her back was facing him. He placed the necklace around her neck and clasped the clasp in the back. Raven turned around to face him and said, "I love you Gar! Don't ever leave me." She embraced him in a loving hug.

"Rae, you know I will never leave you. Ever! You're the most important thing to me in the whole world."

She leaned her head on his chest and dropped her hands from his neck to around his arm. He rested his free arm on her waist and closed his eyes. (He is leaning against a wall and she is lying down, basically.) "I'm so glad I'm with you," she whispered closing her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're mine," he paused, "well not like literally but you know like you love me and not some other freak . . ."

A pale hand slapped over his mouth. He opened his eyes and looked down. The hand slid off of his mouth and back around his arm almost like she was holding him there. She looked like she was in a trance. She was beautiful to Gar. He closed his eyes once more and ran his fingers through her soft amethyst hair.

She was soon lost to the world of sleep as was Gar.

"So do you have a plan?" Malchior asked Terra.

"No, do you? I have nothing. If you come up with any genius ideas of yours, let me know!" she said in an angry tone, for what reason no one will ever know.

"Um, I'm empty," he stated plainly.

"YOU'RE USELESS! YOU IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!" Terra screamed.

"Calm down. No need to yell. Now be calm and think of something . . . ingenious. After all you are the mastermind."

She melted at his words. She sat down, closed her eyes, and became calm. "I've got it!"

**That's it! I am too tiered to write more. I tried to make it longer . . . but I don't think that plan worked to well! Thanks for reading! Rock on! BIBI!**


	7. Dat is what happen when you be stupid!

**Hi! Um this weekend I GET TO SEE MY NEICE! YAY! She is my age and we both love the same stuff! Yay! I am taking all the Naruto books I have! (Except the once I lent out that I am not getting back till after Christmas) (Cries).**

**Disclaimer-Me no no own Een Itans! Nopers! **

**BBraeBabe- Thanks again for staying faithful to my weird story! I am glad you enjoyed it!**

**Digital98- Thank you! Yay! You think its funny!**

**I am terrible at making funny stories, or even funny lines! But I am very glad you guys think its funny! YAY! They should add "Yay" to the dictionary! It's such an awesome word! I met a really nice girl today! She is in choir with me and she is SO AWESOME! I actually LIKE talking to her on aim! **

"**If you fall in love, how do you intend of getting out?"- Me**

"**Hugs are special"- Avril Lavigne**

"**Guys with guitars are so . . . hott!"- Avril Lavigne (It's true!) (And sk8ter bois! They are hott too!)**

**Ok here be da story!**

"Gar and his precious Raven are going somewhere special tonight. We could make it just terrible for them! Wouldn't that be nice?" Terra spat.

"Um, how do you know this?" Malchior asked calmly as he followed her to the harbor near his house. "And, where are we going?"

"I am a brilliant eves dropper, and you'll find out soon enough."

Garfield and Raven were still asleep in each others comforting arms when Mrs. Logan popped her head in the door. "Gar, honey. It's time for dinner." Just after this she realized that the two were sleeping. She didn't mind because 1) they were both 19 and 2) they would never do anything ANYWAYS. 'Those two have always been so cute! I wish I had my camera!' she thought as she smiled just watching them sleep so soundly.

Mrs. Logan quietly left the room and went back downstairs. It was around seven o'clock when Raven finally opened her eyes. She blinked a few times then yawned. She looked at the digital clock on Gar's nightstand. 'Holy crud! It's seven! Dad should be gone by now! But I don't really want to leave. But now might be my only chance.' She looked up at Gar (still lying on the bed). She pushed herself up and lightly kissed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered. Then she moved his arm from her side and quietly slid off of the mattress. She picked up the small box that had contained her necklace and walked toward the door.

"I love you too but why are you leaving me?" Gar asked as he too got off the bed and walked towards her. "You can't escape me that easily! I'll never let you go! Never!" he said engulfing her in a very clingy hug. "No! You can't just abandon me! I can't survive a whole eleven hours without you!" He had looked at the clock and quickly counted on his fingers to figure this out.

"My dad should be home now. I really should get going," she lied.

Gar dropped down to his knees and pretended to cry. He made a really cute puppy dog face, "You can't leave me! I'll . . . I'll . . . die! Or I'll kill myself! Waaaaa you can't leave me!"

She gave him a look of sympathy, well the best look of sympathy she could give that is. Now she wasn't all-sure of how this next extremely awkward incident came about but it happened and it was. . . well, awkward.

Gar moved to grab Raven's ankles to keep her there, but just as he did she took a step and then fell. It was like it all happened in slow motion. Gar crawled around her to catch her, but instead of catching her, she ended up falling on him.

"Thanks!" she squeaked as she quickly jumped off of him and onto her feet. "Did I hurt you at all? . . . Gar?"

He was laying on the ground with a half smile half confused look. His eyes were in a daze, and Raven was really confused. Why did he look so . . . happy? She had basically just smashed him. 'Wait, I fell on top of him . . . THAT PERVERT!'

"Gar, you're such an idiot! Wake up," she accused as she shook him back and forth. She shook him for a while then stopped. She just stared at his limp body. 'He looks so cute'. She swooshed the hair that was in his eyes off of his face and just stared at his handsome countenance. (um . . . is that word too big? LOL)

"Gar, wake up. Please. I don't want to have to do this but I will if I have too." Once again he just sat there like a bump on a log. "I'm sorry, Gar."

She just flat out slapped him really hard across the face. "Sorry." Though inside she secretly enjoyed it (don't ask, everyone is entitled to an evil side . . . right?). Gar shot up and stared at her for a second.

"Ow! You hit hard," he complained holding his cheeks. "Why did you hit me so hard you could have just tapped me! Or maybe threw water on me. Wait, no that would have been worse. But why did you. . ."

Raven was annoyed and just kissed him to shut him up. About 5 seconds later, she let him go and he was once again quiet for a second. "You're also a good kisser. Did I ever tell you that?"

She half smiled at his idiotic comment. She was in love with an idiot. She stood to her feet and held out her pale hand for Gar to take.

Gratefully he accepted and more jumped to his feet. "So as I was saying, you can't leave."

"But Gar, I have to! Really I do!" she moaned back sadly. She walked out of his door and he followed. They walked to the door and Raven picked up her backpack setting it on her bruised shoulder. Both Garfield and she put their shoes on.

"Ok, do you have all of your things?" He said finally giving in.

She nodded as he opened the door for her and she walked out. They stepped on the porch to see that it was pouring down rain. Gar opened the door and grabbed an umbrella from the rarely used coat rack. (Poor coat rack! How do you think it feels! Huh? Well? What do you think it feels like? I think it feels left out! So Ha!)

Gar shut the door and snapped open the umbrella. "Shall we?" He questioned motioning towards his car. His car was nothing special. It was the old beat up car his dad used to have. He gave it to Gar when he turned 16. Since then, Gar had painted fames, anime, and landscapes on it. Raven thought he was an exquisite artist, as did many other people.

Raven walked side by side under the umbrella with Gar to the passenger side of the vehicle. Gar unlocked the car and opened the door for her. She set her things on the carpet of the car and then slid inside. Once she was situated Gar shut her door and went to his side. Raven buckled up, something Garfield rarely ever did, unless Raven was with him. Gar climbed in and said, "Now, how do you work this thing?" He stared at the keys and the steering wheel clueless.

"You better know how this thing works!" Raven almost threatened but in a joking voice.

**Dat be de end man! So go to your crib and catch the Jamaican way of da sleep. Goo' night man! Sleepin de well!**


	8. 1 2 3 Go!

**Hello! Right now I am in a cabin with no Internet! (Cries) But I am all-good. So anyways all I know of right now is just 1 review:**

**BBraeBabe- Yay! You liked my evil sycoticness! And random quotes of ANY sort ROCK! **

"**My brain works like lightning, one brilliant flash, and its gone"- Unknown**

"**In a world of nonsense, everything something is, it isn't. Everything it would be, wouldn't, and everything it wasn't, was."-Unknown**

"**Excuse me, have you seen my sanity? I think I lost it . . ."- Unknown**

**Unknown says a lot of stuff! Yay! Well there are some random quotes for you BBraeBabe! Rock on!**

**Here be da story!**

They had been driving for too long to be going to Raven's house and that made Raven wonder, cause they weren't even going the right way.

"Hey Gar, are you kidnapping me?" She asked almost really think that he was.

"Why yes, love. I am taking you to my pirate ship and there you shall be mine FOREVER! Mwahahahahaha!" Gar laughed maniacally. "You'll never escape me! Though you probable wont want to. I'm so irresistible! You'll want to be my prisoner! Hehehehe!"

"Ok. Tell me about your pirate ship, Captain!" She had found a way to pass the time. They were getting really close to Gothem City. Raven wondered where they were going.

"All right mate! Hmm . . . my ship is the most majestic ship in the seven seas! It's called 'The Black Raven' for more than 1 reason of course. The inside is like the king's castle, but there are still old-fashioned rooms. It's a real beauty."

Raven laughed at the name and the accent Gar was using. He was a magnificent actor. He was very entertaining. She decided to add to his little game, speaking in a British accent, "Well what are you evil schemes?" Tricking him was a good idea, especially because she knew he would take the bait.

"Well, I plan to capture the king, make him give me his country, and turn his crown into a hat! I just love big hats!" Gar had just let out his plans, but it wasn't the plans she was hoping to hear.

"Well that's a bit much don't you think? Where are you taking me? I demand an answer!"

"Now, now, Raven! You know I can't answer that! That's cheating. Do you know what happens to cheaters? The burn in the fiery depths of HELL! You don't want that to happen to me now do you?"

"Well, I don't know. It would be nice sometimes, but as long as you are useful to me you shall be kept alive! After all, I am the closest thing you'll ever find to evil! I think . . . well no Terra is just a little worse than me! She stole my boat! It was even better than you're pirate ship. It was brown with green tipped wood. It sailed smoothly and it was like my best friend. Then she stole it. I was broke forever. But it found it's way back to me!" Looking at the floor while she spoke then turning her head to look at Gar.

"Well my ship was stolen too! How ironic. The jerk that took it just used it and didn't really care about it. He mistreated it. He broke my ship and broke me at the same time. Then, I saved my ship from that evil mistreating fool, and now my ship will never leave me! At least I hope it won't."

The car pulled up into the parking lot of a small café called 'Stars on the Moon'.

"Well, I guess I should probable feed you before I really take you hostage." This café was Raven's favorite café, and that is why they were there.

"It's raining," Raven stated as she opened her door. Gar grabbed the umbrella he had used earlier and got out of the car. Walking over to Raven's side he opened the umbrella and held it up for Raven to go under.

She stood up underneath the umbrella, facing Gar. In his normal voice he asked, "Do I get a tip?" He held his hand out for her to pay him.

"I guess." Her British accent had disappeared.

She tilted her head up, stood on her toes, and kissed him softly on the lips. "There's your tip."

"I have never gotten any tip quite so sweet," Gar smiled.

Walking arm in arm, Gar and Raven entered the dark café. Gar went up to the lady at the seating booth. "I have reservations for 5 under Logan, and the other 3 should already be here."

The lady who apparently was called Anna looked at her book and seating chart. "Ok Mr. Logan, follow me."

Gar motioned to Raven to come and she did. They came to a table that was definitely for more than just two.

"Happy Birthday Raven!" Kori, Victor and Richard all jumped out from under the tiny cramped table.

"You two are finally here, we have probably been under that table for 10 minutes!" Vic complained.

"Actually, five minutes and fifty-nine seconds," Dick corrected. Victor stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Thanks guys!" Raven interrupted. "This is really nice!"

"I hope you have a wonderful day of birth friend!" Kori's smile couldn't be any bigger. She had planned most of the dinner thing. (A.N.- Sorry I am tired and I am not thinking straight!)

They all sat down at the circular table. Raven in between Kori and Garfield, of course. On the other side of Kori, was Richard. On the other side of Richard, was Victor, then Gar.

Gar was almost scared that Victor was sitting next to him. Things were always scary when Victor was around.

"Hello. My name is Victoria (A.N.- I have a friend named Victoria who is really nice!) and I will be your server tonight. What would you all like to drink?" Victoria asked the group of psycho people.

"A cup of herbal tea please." Raven said politely.

"I would like the warm cocoa please," Kori stated.

Gar, Richard, and Victor all asked for Shirley Temples. With extra Cherries.

"Ok um . . . go hide in there ok?" Terra commanded pointing to a very dark closet in a very dark room. "I'll hide under the bed. When they come in, and Raven goes to sleep, Gar will probable leave and then we will go from there."

Malchior nodded and went and sat in the closet. It was a very cramped space for an older teenage boy. Even though he was scrawny.

Meanwhile Terra was getting squished under the bed. "Oh this better work!"

"What did you wish for?" they all wondered after Raven blew out the candles on her cake.

"I can't tell you, then it won't come true. You guys know that," she scolded.

**That's all, folks! Hehe! I am done for now! I NEED breakfast! BIBI! I hope you all like it! **

**!DreamerGirl02!**


	9. Spider Cake!

**HIZA YALL! Ok sorry! Yay! Um, pray for my friend some thoughts are troubling her mind. (Looks sad). Thank you. **

**Digital98- Hey! You rock! You were like the 1000 reviewer for a story of an AMAZING author! Rock on! And thanks for the review it over joys me to see that someone appreciates my hard, hard work.**

**Ok! How come I got ZERO reviews for chapter 8! Do you guys REALLY want me to update? Ok sorry I am being mean, I will update if I never got a review in fact that has happened before but I deleted that story! YAY! Ok that was awkward! Yay!**

**Ok I just read my last chapter and I made quite a few errors but oh well. And they had the cake before the diner because they are weird OK! So IF YOU DON'T READ THIS YOU WILL BE CONFUSED! So you should probable read this. Well I guess you already are . . . anyways.**

**Here be da story.**

"So! We want to know! Come on, Rae, we're your friends we deserve to know!" begged Vic, even though his attempts were sure to fail.

"No! I am not going to tell. My wish is something I think I have wanted my whole life even before I met you guys. I have wanted this for so long. If this birthday cake thing really works, then you guys will find out my wish. Until then, you guys get to wait in suspense. HA!" laughed Raven. "Sorry guys. It's for me to wish, and maybe you guys will find out."

They all sighed, feeling very defeatist attitudes. But they perked up when their food came. Well, most of them did.

"Oh ya! The all meat meaty meat meat combo! YUM! I love meat," Victor celebrated. Gar stared at him in horror. '_How can he eat such an innocent animal? It never did anything to him! Sheesh!'_

"How can you eat that? I mean . . .." Raven quickly slapped hands over both Victor and Garfield's mouths.

Kori couldn't contain her laughter. "Friends you amuse me to a great extent. Every time we participate in the eating of the food, you always disagree on the choice of foods the other makes! It is simply, how you would say 'Hilarious'. " Kori continued to laugh endlessly.

Everyone just stared at her blankly. "Is there something the matter friends?"

The four slightly confused friends shook their heads and Dick spoke up, "I agree with Kori. You two are always fighting. I don't find it amusing, but for just this once could you guys not fight? Make this enjoyable for Raven. It's her birthday, if you guys haven't forgotten already."

Both of the boys smiled and sweat dropped. "Sorry!" they apologized in unison.

Raven nodded at her boyfriend and his best friend, who was basically a big brother to her anyways. She secretly thanked Dick and Kori for saving them from another stupid fight.

Gar began poking at his tofu burger, the only tofu item on the menu. Bothering Gar was probably the last thing it did because his favorite food was tofu burgers, so ya! Dick chowed down on pizza. As for Victor, all we know is that it is basically meat. We don't know very much and don't want to either! Starfire ate like a bird on a ceaser salad. Raven had tamale and chips and really hot salsa. They were all satisfied with their food and ate in mostly complete silence, except for the music in the background. It was a song by The Grand Clash (That's my band oh ya!). Raven swayed ever so slightly in her chair. Only Gar was observant (WOW!) enough to see this. He suppressed his laughter. Not that he was laughing AT her but just it wasn't a very Raven-ish thing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMIDIOTIDIOTIDIO

"Malchior!" Screeched a high-pitched voice from under a rather large bed.

"Yes?" replied the voice of a very squished male from a closet close by. "Have they arrived?"

"No you imbecile! Not for like another hour! It like takes him like forty minutes just to like drive here from the like café!" (That was fun to write) "But there is a GIANT SPIDER AHHHHH!"

"Ok be calm. I am coming," Stated Malchior as he crawled out of the tight closet. He lifted the bed skirt up and lied down on the floor to see under the bed. It was true the spider was huge! About two centimeters wide and 4 centimeters long, it was nothing more than a common house spider.

"Get it away from me!" shrieked Terra. Surely somewhere Malchior thought he heard a window break from the shrill screech.

"Do you know the meaning of the word calm?" questioned Malchior using a content soothing voice.

Luring the spider in his hand, he smacked it with the other and that was the end of the spider. "Are you satisfied?"

"I wish my GarGar was here!" wined Terra idiotically.

GGAARRRRAAVVEENN444444444444EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVEEEERRRR

"Oh that was good cake!" Complimented Richard. He noticed other couples out on the dance floor dancing. He mustered up his courage and spoke, "Would you like to dance with me, Kori?"

"Oh! Friend Richard! I would be most delighted to partake in the wondrous dancing with you!" Kori jumped to her feet and drug Dick to the floor. The three watched for a while. Soon Victor saw a 'Hott girl' as he put it and the two went off to dance. Gar and Raven just watched their friends.

Soon came a slow song. 'Fall To Pieces' by Avril Lavigne.

"Rae?" He held out his hand and stood. She axcepted his offer and the two walked to the dance floor. Gar placed his hands on Raven's waist and she placed her arms around his neck loosely. Gazing into each others eyes, they were lost in another world. They danced and it felt almost as though every eye and the spotlight were on them. But they hadn't a care in the world. Raven soon found herself leaning on Gar's chest with her eyes closed. She let him guild her around the dance floor.

Gar took in the sweet lavender aroma of Rae's amethyst hair. With one hand still around her waist, he stroked her hair with the other. Raven's hair was soft and well kept and Gar just loved the feeling of it. It was softer than Charmin by far! (You know the toilet paper) The two lovebirds, as Vic often called them, could have danced all night, but the song soon came to an end and everyone stopped dancing. Gar let go of Raven, making sure she had not fallen asleep while they were dancing. She opened her eyes and lifter her head from his chest. She looked up at his gentle face and smiled.

"That was fun," was all the dark girl said.

They walked back to the table where their friends had already gathered and took their seats.

"Well, I am not as full as I previously was. I am afraid I have eaten more than I should have." Kori broke the silence that had quickly overcome the table of friends.

"Ya I am stuffed," said a satisfied Victor.

"Most thanks to you , friend Garfield, for a wonderful food and friend filled evening. And happy birthday to you Friend Raven!" Kori chirped. "But perhaps friend Richard can take me to my place of resting?"

Dick nodded and the two of them stood together. "We will see you all on Monday. Happy Birthday Raven and thank you Gar." They both nodded and Dick and Kori looked toward Victor.

"Well see you two lovebirds later! Have a good weekend. Don't go crazy! Happy b-day Raven!" he yawned.

Raven and Gar stood as they followed them to the door. "Thank you guys so much! I had a lot of fun!"

They all waved to each other and Dick, Kori, and Victor all got into the blue and silver car and drove off the their homes.

Gar leaned down and kissed Raven passionately. "I love you, Rae. Happy Birthday." They kissed again, standing right outside the dark café, in the rain.

**This is my longest chapter! Yay for me! And it's very fluffy! OH YA GO FLUFF! UH HUH! GO FLUFF! Ok I'll stop. I hope you all like it! YOU GUYS ROCK! Good night! Its like twelve over here. Have sweet dreams of fluffy candies and sugar bunnies. Or as Starfire says " May you be filled with sugar candies and bunnies . . ." (Gets death glare from Raven) **

**I don't own Teen Titans or Avril Lavigne or her music! Though I do well I don't own it but I am in The Grand Clash! Go me!**


	10. The Brit and The Pirate

**Hi! Um I still didn't get any reviews for 8 OR 9! That makes me sad. But I guess I did say you guys didn't HAVE to review. But why! Sadness! Ok for the two reviews I did get, here you guys go.**

**Ravenmasteroftele- Thank you for your reviews! They are much appreciated. I am glad you liked my story and I hope this update is soon enough for you! Hehe! Rock on!**

**Here be da story!**

The two broke apart and smiled at each other. "Hi." Gar laughed. "What's up?" She looked at him in a confused like way. She tilted her head and ran out to the car.

"Shall we go?" she said playing with the door handle. The alarm went off and she jumped back. "Ok that was stupid." Gar just laughed and unlocked the car. He opened his door and got in. Raven was leaning against the car on the outside still. Gar rolled down the window on Raven's side of the car.

"Hey, Raven, come in and stay a while. You're going to get soaked!" he warned. Raven just looked up at the sky and let the rain trickle down her face. She liked the feeling of the small drops hitting her face then gracefully rolling down her cheeks. After standing there for a little while, she decided to get in the car.

"Well, that was fun. Thank you so much, Gar. I have had a great night." She leaned over and gave him the best hug she could while sitting in a car.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, but it's Friday and we have more to do! I still have to show you my ship." Gar changed his voice to that of a pirate.

"Oh really?" Raven making hers British. "Well, I am sorry to hurt you but my father might expect me home soon. Though," Gar interrupted her.

"You could always call him and ask him if you could stay. I don't want you to leave yet. You can't! I have kidnapped you! And I, I never let my prisoners go! Mwahahahaha!" He looked psychotic. Raven just kind of stared at him as he put the keys in the ignition and started the car.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIDDDIIIIIOOOOTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Too cramped! Can't breathe! Oh gonna die!" Terra rolled out from under the bed and lied on her back, "Pain! Ouch." She heard laughing coming from the closet. She walked over to the door of it, opened it and kicked the person inside, "Shut up you idiot!"

She walked back to the bed, dropped down on the ground, and crawled back underneath it.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR

On the freeway, Gar and Raven were going about 70 miles an hour to get to the harbor. They weren't in a hurry, but they were on the freeway and people might get mad if they didn't go fast.

"Do ya like me transportation device, mate?" Gar asked, making his face look squinty. Raven quickly examined the old car. The inside was decent. The leather seats were a bit beat up, but not bad. The outside, Raven loved. On one side there were red and blue flames with a black background. On the other was, 'I'm taken by the most beautiful girl out there'. And it had a picture of a raven on it. Gar had painted the whole car by himself. On the hood, there was something symbolizing each of his close friends and on the trunk there was something symbolizing his parents. For Richard, there was a kung-fu belt, for Vic, there was a car and computer, for Kori there was a cooking spoon and a chef hat and a robin (Richard's favorite bird), and for Raven there was an old looking book, a journal, and a raven. To symbolize his mom and dad he painted every type of animal there was in his house. And there were many! (This being one of the reasons that Gar was a vegetarian.)

"Yes, sir. The outside is mediocre, but the interior is fabulous." She joked. Gar was pleased to hear she liked the outside better than the inside. Gar even knew he needed to fix the inside. The outside he had spent many hours on. Then I cost a lot of money to get to top coating to keep the paint from washing off and to make it look glossy.

"Well, 'mam, it took many hours to make 'er look just right. Couldn't miss even the tiniest detail. Special car i' tis. I would die if anythin' 'appened to 'er. But there is somethin' more special than this here vehicle." He commented, still in his pirate voice.

Raven wondered what he meant when he said there was something even more special than his car. "And what would that be, sir?" she questioned curiously in her funky British accent.

"It's quite simple really. 'Tis none other than the loverly, Raven. She is a real sweetheart. Though, she does have an attitude sometimes. But, me still love 'er anyway." He smiled sweetly. Raven once again leaned over towards Gar, but this time she kissed his cheek.

"I am sure she would be vary happy to hear that," Raven smiled.

Raven knew it would be dangerous, but she didn't care. And Gar was and awesome driver anyways. She leaned her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. Gar smiled at this. He didn't blame her for being tiered. It was around eleven o'clock anyways. When he got off of the freeway and closer to the harbor, he didn't have to go so fast and he could pay more attention to Raven. Since she was asleep anyways he just ran his fingers through her hair. '_It's so soft. And it's one of my favorite colors." _Gar laughed at his immature thoughts. He was so brainless, and that is the way he liked it. Gar drove into the parking lot and wouldn't you know it. HE PARKED! Wow! (A.N.- sorry! Hehe!) He shook Raven slightly. "Raven, Raven wake up." He spoke softly so he wouldn't scare her, if she even does fear. (A.N.- sorry again! Myself is driving me mad.) Gar realized that silent tears were coming from her eyes. Seeing this made him even more eager to wake her. "Raven." He said slightly louder as he shook her a little harder. "Wake up!"

Raven's eyes shot open and then came more tears. "What's wrong?" he knew she had a bad dream he was just awaiting the explanation of it. She shook her head.

"Nothing is wrong. I am (gasp) fine." Gar rolled his eyes, which is something normally Raven would do, but Raven was sad so Gar did it for her.

"Come on, Raven. I know there is something wrong. I am not st . . . Ok so maybe I am sometimes but I know you aren't fine. Well you are fine, but I know your not feeling ok." Gar got out of the car, walked around through the rain, and went over to Raven's door. He opened it and kneeled down. Raven looked down at him, for the first time ever, with teary eyes. "Rae, tell me what's going on."

"Fine. He killed you to make me mad, sad, and just to hurt me. You were gone and I don't want to lose you. (A.N. I know it sounds like my One-Shot story 'Fix You' but I wrote this first and I forgot about it hehe!)" She cried.

She threw herself into his arms. Gar wrapped his arms around her. "Who tried to kill me? I am fine and you're never going to lose me, Rae. And did he hurt you?"

"Trigon. And yes, all the time."

"The famous real-estate agent? You know him? You have this dream all the time?" Gar asked completely oblivious.

"He is my father and no this is the first time I have had this dream. I meant he hurts me all the time, Gar. I guess I have no choice but to know him." She said through salty tears.

"Rae, how come you didn't tell me sooner? When did he start to hurt you?" he asked concerned. Gar had known Raven forever, but he had never met her father. And he definitely never knew that her father was abusive.

"Since I don't know when and I didn't want you or any of my friends to know cause I thought you might worry. I don't want you guys to worry about me." She pulled back slightly and looked at his face.

"Rae, don't consider it worry, consider it care. We all love you to pieces, and you know that. Don't ever hesitate to tell us something like this. We . . . I would want to know. I don't want anyone hurting you." Raven pulled Gar back into a hug and just cried on his shoulder for a while.

"Rae?" She looked up at him upon hearing her name. (A.N.-If she was leaning on his shoulder then her head would be lower than his face so she would then have to look up to see his face.) When she saw him his hair was dripping wet and sticking to his face. She let out a small laugh, let go of Gar, and put her feet outside of the open car. Gar stood and backed up. Then Raven stood and Gar took her hand, and with the other he shut the door and locked the car. Gar led Raven to a nicely decorated boat of decent size.

**YAY! I gave you guys a long chapter this time . . . sorta. Well long for my writing! Yay! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- Don't own TT.**


	11. Desperate Lunitic

**(Cough, Cough) Ok I am sad very sad. No one reviewed the last THREE chapters why? Sadness, why? Ok if I don't get any reviews then I am going to stop updating! I know that I don't ask for them, but that doesn't mean that I don't like them. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. PLEASE! I AM LUNITIC AND I AM A DESPRATE LUNITIC! AHHHHHHH! I wont stop writing I was just kidding.**

**Ok all better now. Now that I got that out, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! You know I am going to tell you my favorite countries just for the heck of it, and in order.**

**1.America**

**2.England**

**3.Canada**

**4.Turkey (I am Turkish yay!)**

**Ok thank you to everyone who reviewed. NOT BECAUSE NO ONE REVIEWED AT ALL! Sadness. Ok I will stop now. Hehe! My brother is now telling me to shut up! Yay fun but I wont shut up! I WILL NEVE SHUT UP! **

**OK I will stop now! Hehe! Here be da story.**

**Today I write to the tunes of The Who-Who are You and Switchfoot-Stars. Verve- Bittersweet Symphony, Coldplay- Various Songs.**

**Wait! I lied I want to talk more! Fun. I want to go to the Edmonton Mall in Canada! Yay! If you guys have ever been there let me know and PLEASE tell me all about so I can at least dream of going there!**

**Here be da story.**

"Gar this boat is . . . how did you afford this?" she asked, clearly amazed. She glanced at him and he had a grin all the way up to his almost elf like ears. It was odd to her that his ears were slightly pointed. But hey, she had natural purple hair, what's not weird about that?

"Well, my dad bought if for my mom on their 17th anniversary. It's sweet really, and I wanted you to enjoy its full wonderfulness on your birthday!" he closed his eyes and smiled at her. She smirked and poked him for no good reason. Or maybe its just cause I felt like making her poke him cause I am in control! HA! Sorry. "Hey!" he poked her back so she nudged him really hard. "Ok that's it!" Raven ran onto the boat and tried to find a room to hide in. The first room she ran into (A.N.- NO SHE DIDN'T LITERALLY RUN INTO IT!) was the bathroom. It was like gold but it was clearly just paint. Raven soon realized there was nowhere to hide in there. She ran into another room and there was a large bed. She mostly figured it was a king size. Up against the headboard, were some pillows and behind that were some body pillows. Raven was very thankful that she was short! She quickly crawled behind the pillows and made sure it looked the same.

Terra felt the bed sink and she got even more squished. '_Is she going to sleep already?'_

"Raven! Come out come out wherever you are!" Terra heard Gar called. '_So she is hiding hmm?_' Terra slyly crawled out from under the bed. She looked up and saw a small hint of purple hair coming our from behind some pillows. She laughed inwardly and quickly threw one of the pillows back and slapped her hand over Raven's mouth. Raven's eyes shot open and she tried to pry Terra's hand off of her. She wasn't sure who it was, but she knew it wasn't Gar; he would never do that, would he?

Terra knew she had to work quickly before Gar found her. Terra drug Raven as quickly and quietly as she could off of the bed. Raven bit Terra's hand, but Terra didn't care. She slapped Raven really hard and then punched her in the face. "Ha ha! Raven! Today is the day that Gar will once again become mine! Hahaha!" Of course Raven couldn't hear Terra because the last blow had knocked her out cold. Terra opened the closet and Malchior looked up, "Change of plans." She whispered. Then she threw Raven in at him and once again shut the doors. "Now to find my precious, Garry." Terra left the room and looked down the halls she saw Gar coming her way and quickly hid herself.

"Raven! Oh, Raven!" called out Garfield. Malchior slightly cracked the closet door. Terra quickly ran over to him.

"Malchior, wake up Raven and let her out when Gar comes in the room ok?" Malchior nodded and Terra went back to the door. Gar was getting closer; he only had one more room to check before he got to the room that they were in. He was getting really close. He walked out of the room he was previously in and Terra hid herself as well as she could. When Gar poked his head in the door she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Gar, thinking it was just Raven playing around, kissed back. Making sure she didn't see him he gently pushed her out of the closet and shook her enough for her to wake up. When she did, she stood up and saw Gar and Terra kissing. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she new that he hated Terra just as much as she did, but then why was he kissing back? (A.N.- I think it would be obvious to see if someone was kissing someone and they were kissing back.) She made her way towards them slowly. Gar had his arms around Terra's waist and hers had made their way around his neck.

Raven was sad but choked back the tears and put on an emotionless face. "Gar?" Was all she softly said. Gar stopped kissing Terra and his eyes shot open He backed up and looked at who he was really kissing.

"Holy, sh . . . " (A.N.- I would never swear! Don't even think like that!) "Raven? Terra? Oh that is so disgusting! I was kissing you! But how? Raven I thought it was . . . Terra!" Gar was really confused and angry. He couldn't believe he was so stupid. Glaring daggers at Terra, Gar shoved Terra against the wall, grabbed her neck, and started to choke her.

"Gar let go of her! Don't do that! You could go to prison! Gar let go!" Raven grabbed Gar's hands and yanked them off of Terra's neck. Raven was now satisfied. Seeing this she knew that Gar didn't mean to kiss Terra. Terra instantly began to message her neck and she slid to the floor. She gave Gar a hug and he hugged her back. "The only thing worse than losing you to a slut like her is losing you to prison! Don't ever do that again, please. Not even to her. Well, unless it's in self defense."

Gar laughed and kissed Raven tenderly on the cheek. "Yes mom." Raven smirked to hide a small laugh. They parted and looked down at Terra. "Well the boat hasn't left yet, we can still kick her off." Terra looked up at them with a scared expression. She just stood up really fast and ran off.

11111111111000000000000mmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuutttttttteeeeeeeesssssssss llllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr

Gar and Raven had left that room and Gar had told the captain to start the engine so they could have a nice night out on the water.

The rain still had not ceased, but that didn't stop the two from going out on deck to look at the night sky and the sparkling water. "It's so beautiful." Raven murmured gazing at the raindrops softly falling onto the water. Gar stared at Raven staring into the water. To him, she was more beautiful than the most crystal like water in the whole world.

"The water isn't the only thing that is beautiful." He casually laid an arm across her shoulders. Looking up at him, Raven smiled and brought both arms around him and leaned her head on his chest.

"Thank you. You are the nicest guy I know and I am not saying that just because you're my boyfriend. I would say it even if you weren't. I say it cause it's the truth." Though Raven was often dark and quiet, she said things that were deeper than the ocean. She closed her eyes and he rested his chin on her violet hair.

Because of their current position, Gar wrapped his arms around Ravens waist and held her close. "I know I tell you a lot, but I also know I don't tell you enough, but Raven, I love you with all my heart." A scary thought was that Gar could also be very serious at times; he just preferred not to be.

"I love you too, Garfield Logan." Completely not meaning too, she slipped off into sleep standing there in Gar's arms.

Once he realized she was asleep, he carefully lifted her up into his strong arms and carried her to one of the three bedrooms. He didn't really want to go back to the room where the incident occurred, so he carried her to a bedroom with mostly green and purple furniture. (Green, black, and purple are Gar's favorite colors.) He set her down in a chair close to the bed and he pulled back the covers of the king sized bed. Once again, he took Raven in his arms and set her back in the bed. He pulled the covers back over her and just stared at her soft face. When he began to leave, a small pale hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Why are you leaving?" came a small voice. Gar shrugged.

"Um, I am gonna go sleep in the other room," he stated plainly. "Why?"

Gar was kind of confused now. "Can you at least stay until I fall asleep? Please Gar?"

Nodding and smiling, he said he would stay. Raven moved her hand down into his and once again melted into sleep. Gar sat down next to the bed, figuring her comfort was more important than his, and kept his hand in hers. He leaned his head against the soft bed and closed his eyes. Soon they were both in dream world! Not dairy world or fairy world, OR even hairy world, but dream world.

Malchior, who was remained in the closet, had to use the restroom very badly by this time. But he wasn't sure if Gar had left the room or if he was there or what. Malchior decided it didn't matter anymore. He quietly opened the closet and crawled out on all fours. He looked towards the bed to see if anyone had seen him, but apparently they were both asleep. Standing up slowly, he walked to the door and went to find the bathroom.

Once he had found it and done what he had to do, he pulled out a cell phone and called Terra. "You left me in a closet to watch MY girlfriend be all mushy with some other guy. I am calm! I am calm. Ok why did you just leave?" he interrogated.

"Well I figured if I got out of there as soon as I could they wouldn't ask me any questions and you could still have a shot at whatever you might be planning, do you even have a plan?"

There was silence. "Great so you're planless, I am Garless, and you're probably going to be Ravenless. This is just perfect. It was a perfect plan! Why did you ruin it you idiot!" Terra falsely accused.

Not wanting to start something, Malchior spoke calmly, "I don't know why, but I am sorry and it won't happen again."

"Good! It better not 'cause I really want my Garry! I miss him so much! That little, little, idiot stole him from me! I can't believe he would just let her take him from me!" cried Terra.

"You're right Terra, we are the victims! We had our true loves taken away! And it's not our fault! But we shall find a way to fix it! Don't worry we will think of something." Malchior's soothing voice made Terra calm.

"You're right, for once. Ok got any ideas?"

**Ok I am done! Counting my monologue this chapter is like 2000 something words! Go me that is my record! Yay! Fun ok so thanks for reading! I realized that a lot more people read it than I thought! Yay! Thanks again!**


	12. Let Him Go Or Die

**Hi! YAY! YOU ALL LOVE ME! (Hugs all!) I love you guys too! I got four reviews on this chapter! Yay! I now have 21 reviews! Now how about making that thirty! Yay sorry! I shall dream! Anyways here are my replies!**

**Rae Ginny Logan Potter- Thank you for you review! And I hope this is soon enough! Hehe! Rock On!**

**TDG3RD- Thank you for your review! And I am glad you enjoy my story so much! Rock On!**

**BBraeBabe- Oh my faithful reviewer! Hi! Thank you for the review! Rock on!**

**Digital98- Oh my other faithful reviewer! Hi! Thank you for the review! I am glad you liked it! Yay! And it's ok that you didn't review! I don't mind. Too much. Besides I don't ask you guys to review so technically you don't have to! Rock On!**

**So thank you to all! I hope that Rae Ginny Logan Potter and TDG3RD become as faithful as my two most faithful! But I love you all equally because you all make me feel equally warm and fuzzy! Rock On To All and to all a good night!**

**SO! Onward with the story! **

**Here be da story.**

_Gar's Dream Sequence_

_Atop a majestic horse, Gar road along a coble stone path, Raven's arms around his waist. They road off together into the moonlight, talking about life, and everything in it. Then he spoke up, "I love you, Raven." He turned around to kiss her, but when he did she was gone and Terra was in her place. _

"_Pucker up baby!" Terra squealed pinching his cheek. She flipped her long blonde hair making her look twice as stupid as she already was. "Doesn't your favorite girl in the whole world get a kiss?" She questioned making a puppy-dog-face._

_Gar was in such shock that he fell off the horse . . ._

_End of Gar's Dream Sequence_

Gar woke up and his hand was empty, and so was the bed Raven had been in. He rubbed his eyes and stood to his feet. He figured she had just got up and went to go find food. '_There is no way that whack dream is real! Well for a while it was good.' _He thought as he walked out of the colored room. "Raven," called out Gar in a regular voice. He wondered where she might be. She couldn't have gone to far. Maybe she was using the restroom. Gar walked over to the bathroom and the door was open.

After he had checked all of the 3 bathrooms, Raven was still nowhere to be found. He ran up to the deck, then up to the captain's deck. "Hey Captain! Have you seen Raven this mornin'?" he asked kindly.

"The short girl with purple hair? Um, she was out here with you just a while earlier. But I haven't seen her since." The captain was wondering why he wanted to know when he had been with her mere seconds ago.

Gar looked confused but quickly changed his face to an appreciative smile. "Thanks Captain! You're doing a great job, by the way." Gar walked out and when he was out of sight he ran down back into the living quarters. "Raven!" Gar knew that he hadn't seen Raven since last night. "Where are you Raven?" Gar was worried_. 'If the captain saw her with 'me' this morning than someone else must be on this boat too.' _Gar heard something that sounded like pounding, but I quickly went away.

Malchior was in the room that belonged to Gar's parents on the boat, with Raven. He hand no intentions of releasing her. "Rae," he quickly got a kick in the leg. "Ow!" he whispered.

"No one calls me Rae! Except Gar," she warned.

"Oh sweet Raven, you know you want me. Don't be like this. Can't we just kiss and have a good time?" he tried to coo.

" No!" she tried to kick him again, but this time she was held down by the weight of Malchior on top of her. (Well I guess you can just picture it however you would want it to be. Ya! Use your imagination.) "I am not a cheating scumbag like you!" she said as loud as her voice would let her.

"Raven! Where are you?" Gar had heard her and wondered if she would say anything else. Though what she had said was kind of confusing. Almost like she was talking to air.

"And cheating scumbags like you should go to the place where the sun don't shine!" she said, this time even louder. Malchior didn't like this one bit.

"Dear Raven, why must you be like this? Sinners also go there. And liars are sinners, so I guess you are going with me." With that he slapped her 'cross the face. "Sorry love. But you wouldn't shut up, and now your night and shining armor is going to find us. Now, where to hide?"

Gar had heard all he needed so that he could find her. He ran to his parents' room. He knew that she wasn't going to be in plain sight so he looked around. First he lifted up the bed skirt and look underneath it. Nothing. He opened the closet. Ta Da! Raven's head was on Malchior's lap, and she didn't look very awake.

"What did you do to her!" he yelled as he looked down at his girlfriend's motionless body.

"I think the heat got to her and she passed out. Maybe I should do CPR." He offered happily getting close to Raven's face.

Gar wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed the back of Malchior's neck and lifted him up a little bit. "No you shouldn't! Besides that couldn't have been what happened. She looks like . . . did you hurt her?" Gar was getting madder and madder about the situation.

"Well, if you must know, all I did was slap her. I would never really hurt her. I love her." He was lying through his teeth. He had hurt her before, and he really didn't care. It was his way of love. "She wouldn't stop talking, I slapped her out of love."

"Oh ya, you want me to slap you out of love?" Gar reached down and moved Raven's head off of Malchior's lap and grabbed his shoulders. He lifted him from the closet and set him on the ground. "Now shall we fight like men? Or are you gonna keep hiding in the closet trying to steal my girlfriend? You do realize that after Raven has been betrayed she will never love the betrayer again right?" With that Gar punched Malchior in the stomach. "There is your slap of love. I slapped you, and God loves you. Even if Raven or I don't, God does." Malchior fell backwards and looked up. Just because he was scrawny didn't mean he wasn't strong. He had to be strong to be able to get Raven into the closet.

"Ya, he may love me, but he for sure doesn't love you Gar Logan!" Malchior punched Gar in the face. Gar returned it with a kick in the back due to Malchior spinning aground to deflect any punches Gar might throw at him.

Raven was starting to come around now. She blinked her eyes a few times and looked around. Her boyfriend and her ex were getting themselves all bloodied up. There was blood coming from Malchior's mouth and blood coming from Gar's nose. "What the heck is going on!" She intervened. She stood so she could properly glare at both of them. She didn't want Gar to get hurt or go to jail, or die.

"Raven stay out of this!" they both yelled in unison. Neither noticed that right after this, Raven disappeared out of the door. Malchior quickly got Garfield in a headlock and began to choke him. Gar wrapped his leg around the back of Malchior's legs and pushed forward causing Malchior to land on the ground on his back. Gar stood up fully and rubbed his neck a little bit. But that was his one mistake. That gave Malchior just long enough to get back to his feet. But he rolled up flinging his feet up in the air fist hitting Gar in the chin in the process. Gar's head went back and he fell to the ground. Malchior didn't hesitate to do anything. He quickly got over to Gar and rested his foot on Gar's neck. Gar coughed up a little bit of blood breathed heavily.

"Move and die Logan! Admit that Raven is mine and I will throw you off the boat so you can at least have hope of swimming to land and living." He offered.

Just then, Raven re-entered the room and spoke, "Malchior, I will never be yours! I was never yours in the first place! Let Gar go! Or I'll have to kill you." Reluctantly Raven shoved a knife to Malchior's throat. "Let him go! Now!"

**That's all for now. So who dies? Malchior, or Gar? Who do you want to die! I will kill who you wish me to kill . . . or maybe I won't. Actually, I probably won't. Sorry! Hehe! But anyways I hope you enjoyed! Thanks to Star 101.5 I could concentrate during this one! Love ya all! ROCK ON!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	13. Life Or Torture

**Hey! My friend gave me these ideas! At least for this part! She Rocks! But I am the one who made it up! The story line that is! I thank you all for the marvelous reviews! Yay!**

**Digital98- I love you! Thank you so much for your review! Your words make me fall into a dreamland. ROCK ON!**

**Eyelinerman- Thank you for the review! And nice name, I think. Hehe! Rock on! And yes Malchior should die, but you have to wait and find out.**

**Ok I want to get on with the story. **

**Here be da story!**

"You kill him and I kill you," Raven threatened again. She had a look of pure seriousness on. If he would even move, she would slice his throat.

"Raven, don't do that! Don't Raven!" Gar warned. "Raven, it's not worth going to jail for! Raven put the knife down." Gar choked out in a scratchy voice. His voice was demented due to Malchior pressing harder on Gar's neck with his foot.

"Raven, love, listen to your boyfriend. He is smart, sometimes. But not very smart when it comes to fighting!" Malchior laughed. As he laughed he pressed harder on Gar's neck with his foot. Gar began coughing up blood. Malchior smiled at Raven and evil smile. Gar just glared at him when he wasn't coughing up is gut. This all made Raven even more upset. She slyly grazed the skin on his neck and quickly moved and cut his arm wide open. Malchior quickly drew back and held his neck and arm, blood rushing to the elbow of the arm holding his neck and his shirt was dripping in blood. Raven quickly rushed to Gar's side.

"Are you ok?" she cried as she lifted him up so he was sitting with his head leaning on her legs. Malchior left the room and went up to find where the captain was and do something about his arm.

"Rae, that wasn't good. He could probably get you put in jail now! Raven, why did you do that?" Gar scolded. He got up so that he was on his knees, though it hurt, so he was facing Raven. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Gar I couldn't just let him kill you! And besides! I was defending you so he can't do anything to me! Well, I think anyways." Gar looked more angry than relieved. Yet he pulled her into a hug.

"Raven, it's my turn to be mom! Don't you ever do that again. I could have found a way out. You know me!" Raven hugged him back and smiled.

"Yes, daddy." She let go and stood up offering him a hand. Reluctantly accepting he stood to his feet. "You need to go wash your face, you got blood coming out from every inch of your face.

"We need to find Malchior and get back to shore. We could turn him in, or just let it slide. I don't know what we should do. I guess we can figure that out after we get him to a hospital." They walked to the bathroom and Gar grabbed a towel and stuck it under the sink. He looked at Raven through the mirror.

"Can't we just let him rot and die! It would be easier." She complained.

Gar ran the towel over his face making the blood disappear, "Raven, if he had hurt me, really bad, would you have killed him? And no we can't just let him rot and die! The easy way, isn't always the right way," he plainly stated. Gar splashed some water on his face then dried it off and looked at his reflection. His messy green and brown hair looked messier than usual and his shirt was bloody. "I look positively wonderful," he said sarcastically as he shrugged.

"I think you look fine," Raven commented emotionlessly. She was starting to act like her self again now that all the commotion was over. He turned to her and caressed her cheek with his hand.

"And you look stunning." He now held both her cheeks in his hands and kissed her straight on the lips very passionately. He let go and looked down at her (A.N.- it sounds mean but she is shorter than him, by far, in my story! Hehe! Onward!) "Thank you for saving me, Rae." She gave him a cute sort of smirk and weaved her fingers between his. They left the room and started their search for Malchior.

"Captain, I need you to take this boat to shore, please." Malchior looked at the captain, blood dripping from both arms. (A.N.- when he held his neck, that arm got bloody too. So ya.)

"Um, you aren't Mr. Logan, Mrs. Logan or Garfield. And you are most definitely not the lovely lady Garfield brought on to the boat yesterday. So um, who are you?" the captain asked confused.

"I, sir, am the abominable snow man. I AM A VICTIM CANT YOU SEE! Garfield went crazy and cut me all to shreds! Get me to shore before I die!" he ordered in a demanding but calm voice.

"Yes, Mr. Abominable. Whatever you say!" the captain started to head toward the shore.

Raven and Gar walked out onto the deck and saw that they were approaching the shore.

"Hey we must have turned around. Oh crud!" Gar observed as they saw Malchior approaching.

"Hello, precious Raven. I have a deal." Malchior motioned for them to sit as though he were a criminal hiering a hit man. Gar and Raven both sat down in the chairs on the deck. "I will not have my parents sue you for damaging my amazing skin if Raven will once again become mine. If I sue you, Logan, then you could possibly go to jail for attempted murder and Raven would be mine anyways. So either Raven comes to me the easy way, or I get her because of her loss of you." Malchior offered.

" . . ." Raven was speechless. As much as she disliked Malchior, she really didn't want Gar to go to jail, even if it meant her discomfort. After all she could always run away to New York or Los Angeles.

"Raven," Gar said in almost a questioning voice.

**Sleepy Time! Good night!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	14. Slipped Away From A Warm Grasp

**Hallo everyone! How is everybody doing on this fine evening? I hope you are all doing fantastic! Sorry it took me a while to update (not as long as matchmaker (cries) but oh well). Thank you guys for all of the reviews! You all Rock!**

**BBraeBabe and Digital98, I love you guys! You two have been with me the whole story! I love you guys my two most faithful reviewers! (GROUP HUG!) (Both of you: run and hide it's scaring me!) **

**BBraeBabe- Thank you for your review! Um I couldn't really tell if you liked it or not, cause of the word 'poo' that was strange, but thank you anyways!**

**Digital98- Thank you for your review! I am glad you hate Malchior and yes Gar was defending himself, but Malchior has very powerful parents (in my world) so right now, Gar is the only thing stopping him from getting Raven! Yay! Not really, but ya so it doesn't really matter if he was defending himself or not. And technically, Raven is the one who actually hurt Malchior, sorta! Hehe. **

**Deadinside72- Yay I like fuzzy socks! They are fuzzy! Thank you for your review! Rock On! I am glad you enjoyed my story! Here is the update . . . that sounded weird! Who Cares you sound how you are right? Hehe! Rock on!**

**Here Be Da Story!**

"Raven?" Gar half asked and half just said her name. She looked up into his eyes and sighed.

"I am not going to let you go to jail. I can't do that. Besides you didn't hurt him, I did." Both Gar and Raven knew that he had powerful parents. They could get Malchior whatever he wanted, except Raven. Gar was the only thing keeping him away from her.

Gar leaned close to Raven so only she could hear him, "It's not worth it! I pry wont even go to jail! He could be bluffing. And I cant let you go through that kind of torture it's just not right! What if he hurts you?" Oh he had NO idea.

He went back to sitting normal. Malchior smiled evilly looking satisfied. He was nearly positive he was going to get his way this time.

"I don't know." She sighed. He didn't say she couldn't just dump him in a few weeks. Make him think the whole thing is real, then just dump him, get Gar and run away to a far away city. Then Gar could become a guitarist and play professionally. Raven could write poetry books and they could buy an apartment together and get married some day! But Raven knew that was thinking WAY to far ahead. "Whatever. Just as long as you promise never to so much as even THINK about hurting Gar again! Or then I WILL kill you!" She threatened. But then she sighed and looked at Gar's sad face.

"Anything for my sweet, sweet Raven!" he said, his voice full of evilness. Malchior decided he would leave the two alone for a while. He stood, holding his bloody arm, and not really worrying about his neck, he left and went back inside to find something to wrap his arm in.

Raven threw her arms around Gar. "Rae, now what? I am sure he was bluffing!" he whispered into her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her slender body.

"I have a plan. I can just dump him in a few weeks and we can run away to Los Angeles. Then you can find a band and become a guitarist! And I can write poetry and we can by an apartment together and be away from all of this!" she said it as if it were as easy as pi. (A.N.- my French teacher always used to say 'as easy as pi!' Yay! I like it! That could be where I got my strange obsession with pie/pi came from. (Goes off in another world))

"Rae, what about my mom? And it's not that easy. There is more to it than that! We can't just snap our fingers and have everything be perfect. Life doesn't work that way." He said sadly pulling back a little so that he could see her eyes.

She could see through him. He was sad, angry, and really heartbroken at the moment. "Gar, you know I could never love that jerk! I will always love you so don't be so sad. You haven't lost me and I know I haven't lost you." She tried to smile to make him feel better but it was pointless, he wasn't about to feel any sort of happy emotions.

He pulled her back into a full hug and held her tightly against himself. "I love you, Rae. Can I kill him? It would just warm my heart so . . . " he was cut off. Raven kissed him to shut him up and to make him feel better. He kissed her back, ten times more passionately than usual.

They closed their eyes and enjoyed the sweet kiss and being in each other's arms. They wanted to stay there forever.

Meanwhile, "Terra, you there?" he whispered into his cell phone.

He heard an angry voice answering back, "WHAT do you WANT at ten o'clock in the morning? It's too early!"

"Well I have some good news. Calm down. Take a deep breath." He heard a breathing noise coming from the phone. "There, now I got Raven, now all you have to do is convince Gar that Raven doesn't love him anymore and walah! He is yours to keep," Malchior stated happily. It seemed as though their failed plan was working better than expected.

Gar broke the kiss for some air. He smiled his normal smile as if he had forgotten everything that had just happened. But for now, that's all Raven wanted. Just to have Gar happy for now. And that he was.

The boat docked and there on the peer stood Terra in a short black skirt with a yellow top with a black star. (I had a shirt like that once (twitches)). Gar sighed. "I really don't like that little horrid traitor." Gar seemed one hundred percent oblivious that Terra was there to take him away and make him hers. Of course, how could Gar ever like a girl like her anyways?

**Done! Yay now I have to practice my flute! This chapter isn't as well written and I promise the next one will be better! But I had a time limit so ya! Ttyl!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	15. Crash Bang

**Hey. Do you all want to know something scary? I got 10 REVIEWS! CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT! I am so happy, clearly, and I will try to make this the best chapter ever! (Terra and Malchior aren't going to be roasted over an open fire, and neither are any of their body parts! BBraeBabe!) . . . ya!**

**Enjoy.**

**BBraeBabe- Oh so faithful! I am glad you enjoyed my story! It warms my heart to know you guys like it! Yay! And the word poo. I guess. It's like Robbie Poo, but not. Ya. Thank you for your review. Rock On.**

**Digital98- I like your idea and I might use it, we will see. Docks here we come! I am glad you liked it and thank you for your review! Faithful as well! Rock ON!**

**I-luv-trees-FOREVER- Thank you for your review. And YOU ROCK MAN! LOL. Ok so ya. Thank you again. Rock ON.**

**Deadinside72- Becoming faithful are we? Who cares you rock! I see I have two Italian reviewers now. Sweet! There is a cute Italian dude at school. LOL. You didn't need to know that. Rock On Thank you for your review! **

**ALEX BURCHARD- . . . ok I am related to you, I don't need to make you a review reply thingy. Ok fine! Gosh. Sorry. Thank you for reviewing (saying in a way as though your mom made you.) I appreciate it. Really I do. And I probably wont let your proof read before I post hehe. Sorry. Rock On. **

**Erika- Thank you for your review! And I shall try my best! Rock ON!**

**JoJo- Thank you for your review! And I will update in my own time. Which kind of stinks for you guys, but I am sorry. Rock On!**

**ItalianGal6547- The story is not over! No, No, No! Hehe LOL. Thank you for the review. And I think that O.o means surprised. IF ANYONE KNOWS WHAT O.o MEANS THEN REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW SO I CAN TELL ITALIANGAL6547 THANKS! Enjoy. Rock On!**

**Darkmagicforever- I love your name! To Pieces! Love, love, love it! I am glad you hate Terra and I am sorry but I can't stop the pie thing it is in my nature! Hehe. And I am glad I made you giggle. I hope this is soon enough of an update, cause I update slow, and for that I apologize to all of you! Hehe! Well ya! Hehe.**

**Well that is one whole page of review replies and my monologue. Its long, and I am sorry but oh well. **

**Here Be Do Story.**

"Oh Garfield! I am so happy to hear you are ok! I heard Malchior tried to hurt you! My poor baby! Do you want me to kiss you? To make it all feel better?" Terra asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Not in a million years," he sighed angrily. '_How does a man lose his girl in one day and get all groped on by some freak girl! I hate life sometimes!' _Gar complained in his head.

"Terra suck it up. Gar will never love you the way he loves me," Raven whispered in her ear in a threatening voice that sent shivers up and down Terra's spine.

She backed up quickly and wide-eyed. Raven shot her a glare and Terra returned her normal disposition. Gar hugged Raven quickly holding her tightly. "I love you," he whispered with a shaking voice.

"I love you too," she whispered back more calmly than he was by far. "Don't worry, it's not over." Gar kissed her cheek and then smiled a very weak looking smile. Letting a small curve be in her lips, she pulled back.

"Ok Raven dear, come, we have stuff to do," Malchior said in a calm, but hurried voice. "And I don't like you hanging around _him_," he spat the word out as though it were poison. Terra gave him a look saying, 'don't talk about Gar like that.'

"Bye, Gar. I'll see you later. Are you going to be home tonight? I call you." She stated in a low voice that was just quiet enough for him to hear.

"Bye, Rae," he spoke with teary eyes. She walked closer to Malchior, but staying a good distance of at least three feet.

"Come on, love, are you afraid of me?" he cooed. "I won't bite, hard." He chuckled as they walked to Malchior's car. It was a really fancy Jaguar and Raven didn't like it at all. She didn't like it when people flaunted their money. It was unkind and it made people think they were all that and a bag of chips, even if they really weren't all that.

This statement only made Raven move farther away from him. But he lunged to the side and grabbed her hand and brought her closer to him.

"Hey, Gar! Can I ride home with you? I have no other way of getting home." Terra made a pathetic puppy dogface, and did I mention how pathetic it was? Gar sighed and nodded as he walked towards his car, Terra close behind. He might as well give the girl a ride home, it couldn't be that bad anyways. Little did he know. Terra latched onto his arm with a huge smile on her face. "Oh Gar this is going to be so fun!" She didn't notice his sad expression. Well, sad an emotionless. The two finished their walk to the car and Gar unlocked the vehicle. Terra pranced around to the passenger side of the well-painted car. "Did I ever tell you that . . . never mind." She finished as she opened her door and climbed in. She was GOING to say, 'Did I ever tell you that I just love your car?' But then she saw the raven and all the Raven stuff on it, and all that liking-the-car-stuff died. "Are we going to your house, Garry?" she squeaked. She nearly sounded like Kori, but with a more annoying voice. Gar's cell started to ring. It played the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams, the one in which he was walking at the moment. He flipped it open and spoke.

"Hello? Gar speaking? How may I entertain you? Press one for a terrible joke, press two to hear my cry, and press 3 if you are Raven Roth. If you don't press three then you had better have a really great reason for calling me." He growled coldly into the phone.

"Uh, nice to talk to you too, Gar. I take it things aren't going good? With Raven and all." Asked a familiar voice from the other end of the phone.

"He Dick, and well I guess you could say that, sorta." Gar began to back up out of his parking space. "It is really not so great. In fact It sucks." He looked over his shoulder to see if anything was coming. Nothing that he could see was. He backed up more and looked out Terra's window. Nothing was coming or going over there either.

BANG! There was apparently a car on Gar's side and it crashed right into his side. The window shattered into millions of tiny pieces. The door was crunched into Gar's side and some glass had hit his head. "Gar, Gar are you there. I heard a loud crash, are you ok?" came Dick's confused voice.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Terra squealed. She grabbed Gar's phone and screamed into it, "Gar! I think he's dead!" Dick was about to say something but Terra quickly hung up and called nine one one. "Hello? A Car just ran into us and I think my friend is dead! Oh please help me!" she yelled into the phone. The officer got the address from her and said he would be there with some ambulances right away.

**Ya I know you all hate me now! Tell me about it in your reviews! I you review! Well I hope you all liked it! Good Night!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	16. FreeFalling

**Hello! I am pleased to inform you that I was in fact right! You all hate me now. I am still debating whether to kill Gar or not. Hehe! I got less reviews than expected, but that's ok. It's not like I ask for them. But I am VERY thankful for the ones I did get!**

**BBraeBabe- HI! Thank you for the review! Yay! And thank you, I am proud to be evil! YAY. You never did tell me if you liked it, but that's ok. **

**Bb&raeLogan- I am glad you like my story, and I don't think Malchior is gonna die any time soon. Bet that is what everyone wants lol! Rock On! Glad you enjoyed my story! WEEEEE! Thank you for the Review! **

**Deadinside72- Lol. Thank you for the review, and considering I am the author, I will make him dead if I choose. Hehe. I am so evil. Lol. Thank you for hearting my story! I heart all of my reviewers! If it weren't for them, this story would be dead by now! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Rock On!**

**I-Luv-trees-FOREVER- I am glad you all hate me, just don't stop reviewing! Send me hate mail! Yay! Thank you for your review. And once again, I am the author and if I wish to kill Gar, I shall! Hehe! Evil I am. Rock On!**

**ItalianGal6547- Thank you for your review! I think you and digital98 are the only two who didn't say anything bad about me! Hehe lol! I like bad comments though, about me, not the story. You are right, I could make them look like idiots, but I don't want to! Hehe. Rock On!**

**Digital98- Ya, Terra is dumb. And I don't know if Gar is ok. They were in Gar's pretty painted car. I am sorry that I ruined all of his hard work, maybe I will make Victor fix the car, cause I really liked how I pictured his car! Very artistic and beautiful! If I decide to make Gar live, or for that matter die, Raven will go see him. Definitely. I wont make her hate his guts or anything cause that is just not right! Rock On! Thank you for the review!**

**Ok! I didn't say something last chapter, cause I forgot. READ THIS OR ELSE YOU MIGHT BE CONFUSED! Ok, while still on the boat, Malchior wrapped something around his neck and arm to stop the bleeding. You know, from when Raven cut him! Hehe! Go evilness! Ok just to make that clear. Ok Sorry for making a long monologue again! I'll try to stop that! Rock On!**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Dick called Kori and Victor and told them to meet him at the hospital. Then he called Gar's parents and told them to meet him there also. Dick himself, jumped in his car and sped off to the hospital, well a driver sped him off to hospital.

Malchior's phone began to ring, and to Raven's surprise, his ring tone was Wake Up by Hilary Duff. Raven sighed and leaned her head back on the car chairs headrest. "Hello?"

"GAR! I THINK HE IS DEAD! MALCHIOR YOU HAVE GOT TO HELP ME!" Cried a voice from the other line, clearly being Terra. Malchior had parked in a different lot so he actually had to drive to a different parking lot. Not really wanting to, when he got there, he got out and walked over to the one sided mangled car.

Seeing Gar's car like that, Raven practically flew through the roof of the car. She ran around to the driver's side and tugged on the door attempting to open it. Finally, it budged and Gar tipped over and he would have hit the ground but Raven caught him. She dropped to her knees hugging his injured body. Raven cried silent tears that fell into the boy's messy brown and green hair. The next thing that happened was quite weird but nice in an awkward sort of way. The radio came on and playing was Free-Falling by Tom Petty. Raven cried a little harder and held on a little tighter. The song had always been soothing to both of them and now it helped. But it did bring more silent tears to her eyes.

Malchior went to Terra to ask her what happened. " What the heck happened?"

"Well, Gar backed the car up then a car hit us, but they drove away really fast afterwards. They didn't stop to see if we were ok or anything. I could have died! But look, now Gar is going to die!" She wailed. Loud obnoxious cries. Terra wouldn't shut up. It's one thing to be sad, but pretending to be extremely sad, that was just annoying.

Raven stroked Gar's hair as she cried. An ambulance pulled up just then and the ran up to where Raven and Gar were. The music had calmed her, but when the song ended, the radio mysteriously turned off. Raven looked up from Gar to the large medical cars. "M'am! Are you injured?" Raven shook her head. Though, she did stand up gently pushing Gar back to the chair.

"He is. Gar is hurt really badly. His heart is still beating, but he is unconscious." She explained calmly. By this time Terra was out of the car standing off to the side with Malchior, and Raven was trying to help get Gar out of the car. When they got Gar onto gurney and put him into the ambulance, Raven climbed in with him. Malchior didn't seem to notice. The police arrived shortly after to investigate.

Dick, Kori, Victor, and Gar's mom and dad were already at the hospital when the ambulance arrived. They rushed Gar through the emergency room then into a room. His friends saw him fly by, well saw people rush him by at least. Raven ran after him but stopped at the waiting room after being informed that she couldn't go in with him.

"Hey, Raven," Victor said in a worried tone.

"Hello, friend," Kori greeted through tears.

"How are you doin?" Dick asked in a caring voice. Kori leaned her head on his shoulder to cry after she said hello to Raven. Victor sat next to Dick. Next to Dick, were Gar's parents. She nodded to her friends and went up to Mr. and Mrs. Logan.

"He is breathing, just unconscious. I think he should be ok." She said trying to calm Mrs. Logan who was crying her eyes out. Mr. Logan was trying to comfort her by rubbing her back and hugging her, ect. Mrs. Logan stood up after Raven spoke and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, dear. You are such a nice girl." Raven hugger her back lightly. Her words made Mrs. Logan's heart pain cease.

"Thank you for calming my wife, Raven." Mr. Logan thanked. Gar's mom released Raven and sat back down.

"Sure." Was all she said in response to their 'thank yous.' Raven went over to her friends and sat down on the floor, leaning against the legs of Kori's chair. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and cried silently once again.

About an hour of crying and sleeping and waiting passed by and a doctor appeared in the waiting room. He said they could all go and see him now. But he also told them that Gar might not respond.

Mr. and Mrs. Logan went first and alone. "Gar, honey," Mrs. Logan spoke softly to her son. Much to their surprise Gar opened his eyes and looked toward them.

"Hi Mom. Hi dad." Gar smiled weakly at his parents.

Suddenly, All-American Rejects filled the waiting room with the sound of 'Dirty Little Secret'. Raven flipped open her phone and spoke, "Hello, Malchior."

"Raven, love, where are you?" Malchior asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Look, I don't care what you do I want to stay with Gar so you can just go to hell." She hung up the phone and slammed it to the ground.

Soon after, Gar's parents re-entered the waiting room. "Go ahead, he is fine." Mrs. Logan said in her normal cheery tone.

All four of them stood up at once. The walked quickly into the room where Gar was.

"Hey Dick, Victor and Kori! How are you guys?" He asked happily. Raven stood in the back and she figured that he didn't see her.

"We are most joyful that you are not badly injured friend!" Kori exclaimed giving Gar a bone-crushing hug. When she realized he was straining for air, she let go.

He talked to the three of them for a while then they left Gar and Raven alone for a while. "Hey Gar." She spoke, happy to see he was alive.

"Wow, you are really pretty. Who are you though? Wow, you are amazingly beautiful. Am I dead?" he questioned.

Raven was taken aback. '_Gar doesn't remember me?' _"Gar, are you joking around? We have been best friends since we were born basically. We got together about half a year ago maybe." She spoke trying to refresh his memory.

"You're my girlfriend? Wow I am lucky. Uh, what's your name again?" he wondered with a puzzled look on his face.

"Raven, Raven Roth. But you never call me that. You always call me Rae." She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Rae, that's a pretty name." he sat there looking amazed and dazzled by the name Rae.

"Ya, I thought so I just didn't like anyone but you calling me that. You took me out on your parents boat yesterday for my 19th birthday. Do you remember that?" She didn't tell him the bad things that had happened hoping he wouldn't remember.

"Well, I remember being on a boat, but I don't remember anything about it. Hey, do you wanna go out? With me, I mean. Right now?" He asked hopeful.

Raven smiled slightly. "Sure, but you cant leave right now can you? " He looked down at all the wires connected to him. He sighed.

"I guess not. That sucks. Hey, why do you look so sad?" he asked sitting up a little bit. He used his arms to keep himself up right. He was now maybe 6 inches away from her.

"Well, you don't remember me. We grew up together, you were the only one who knew my deepest secret. We would walk through the park and you would tell me some ridiculous jokes. Then you met Terra, she was a real jerk. She broke your heart. Then we got together and we were inseparable. Then this happened. You don't remember me now. And your car is ruined. . ." She was about to go on when he shot up and spoke.

"You're kidding! No! I spent hours on that car! I was doing it for the most beautiful girl in the world! I don't know who, but . . . Oh I spent hours and hours on that car. It cant be ruined! NOO!" He hugged Raven due to the fact that she was the closest human to hug. "My car! Where is it? Maybe I can fix it. It was so special. I painted it for her. And . . ." Gar got a sent of Raven and he gave her a funny look.

"Raven . . ."

**Ok. I have to do my homework and eat now. Hehe! I hope you all watch Naruto tonight! Then on Wednesday you should all watch the Grammies and pray that Avril Lavigne is there, even though she probably inst going to be, but hey have hope right? Enjoy!**

**DreamerGirl02**


	17. Visiting Time Is Over

**Allo. Once again, I got eight reviews yay!**

**Digital98- Thank you for your review. Thank you for your kind words. Bows P.S. Rock On!**

**The Evil Emperor- I am greatly please that you hate my story. But please don't diss those whom I like. Avril Lavigne has nothing to do with my story, so I would appreciate if you would keep your mean comments about her to yourself. Say what you want about me, my story, or my hair, but don't diss Avril. Everyone thinks she is such a poser, but have any of you I-think-Avril-is-a-poser people seen her lately? No! So keep your mean stuff about Avril to yourself, or tell it to her face. Thank you for your review.**

**BbRaeLogan- Thank you for your review, and I am sure Avril would be very happy that you think she rocks! And thank you for thinking that I rock! Just wait till I sing! Then you'll really think I rock! Hopefully! Hehe! I hope the update is soon enough for you hehe! Rock On!**

**ItalianGal6547- Thank you for your review. Gar remembered his parents, because I made him remember his parents. Gar didn't remember Raven, because I made him forget her! Lol. Hehe. I hope that explanation is good for ya! Rock On!**

**BBraeBabe- wOOt! I like my reviewers! Thank you for the review! And just incase you thought so the story isn't over yet. And no I probably wont get on with my life, but I am gonna do my homework one of these days! "One of these days blablabla" something or other. Rock On!**

**Kie- and for the shortest review award! KIE! Congratulations! You have won, a note from the author, a pat on the back (Pats back) and this review reply, which also happens to be the note from the author! Thank you so much for the review! I hope that his update is soon enough. Rock On!**

**Django X- Hehe! I am picky too about the fics I read. I don't particularly like swearing, but for some stories, I just let it fly. Like Quoth the Raven by matchmaker, or One Bird Two Stones by magisterquinn. I am glad that my story made it to your favorite list! You, as a reviewer have made it to my 'people that really make me happy' list. Hehe! Rock On! Thank you for the review. P.S. don't stay up too late reading it ruins your eyes! Lol.**

**I-luv-trees-FOREVER- I like trees too. Hehe! They are pretty. And I am glad that you think I am not a mean author! Rock On! Thank you for the review!**

**Deadinside72- Yay! I like it when my reviewers love my stories. Yay! (YAY DIRTY LITTLE SECRET BY ALL-AMERICAN REJECTS!) Sorry I just had to throw that in! yay! Ok thank you, I am glad I am not that evil. Hehe! Rock On! Thank you for the review.**

**Ok I am done.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

"Hmm?" Raven mumbled from Gar's shoulder, which she was currently leaning on due to Gar plunging into a hug because of his recently mutilated car.

"You just turned nineteen yesterday. Your hair is purple, but it's naturally like that. Your last name is Roth. Your mom died when you were younger." Raven's eyes went wide in shock, "And your dad a . . . hurts you. How could I forget you?" Raven pulled out of the hug that they were in and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Gar, I thought you didn't remember me?" Raven asked in confusion. Though she was overjoyed that he really did remember her, she still wondered what was with the sudden change.

"Your hair. The lavender sent of your hair made me remember. Your sent, I could never forget your sent in a million years, Rae. Besides, love conquers all right?" It was cheesy, true, but that didn't matter to Raven. Gar smiled and brought Raven into a passionate kiss. Her hands were gracefully set around his neck and his were on her lower back and the center of her back. Both had their eyes closed and didn't notice that their three friends were standing at the door along with Mr. and Mrs. Logan. Outside they were all giggling, but in the small room, Raven and Gar were completely oblivious.

When they were FINALLY done making out, the breathed heavy breaths with smiles upon their faces. They couldn't be happier, ok they could be considering Gar was basically attached to the bed and there was still one thing Gar didn't know. "What about Malchior?" was the short sentence Gar managed to speak after just breathing for a while. (A.N.- I am an idiot ok! If I had ever kissed someone, it would be easier to know how to write it down! Lol)

Raven looked down at the white sheets of the hospital bed. Slowly she lifted her head up to look Gar in the eyes. "Don't worry about him. I was hoping you forgot about him too. But I guess not. Just try to forget about him." That wasn't exactly the answer Gar was looking for, but it worked.

"Sheesh, you guys just can't keep your hands off of each other can you? I mean it's like you cant not kiss for more than 10 minutes. Who knows, if you don't make out EVERY FIVE SECONDS, the world might die!" laughed Victor as Richard, Kori, and he reentered the room.

"Friend Raven, that was most romantic!" Kori leaned closer so only Raven could hear, "How do I get friend Richard to kiss me in that way?" Raven gave her a funny look as if to say, 'You're kidding right?'

"Uh, ask him out?" she half asked. Gar flung an arm around Raven's shoulder groaning slightly from the pain in his shoulder. Gar hadn't done any major damage to himself, but his shoulders, neck, and back hurt a lot and the doctor said it would be unwise to run. HAHAHA! Gar? Running if he didn't have to? Ya right.

Kori clapped her hands. Kori grabbed Rich (A.N.- I didn't want to say Dick right there cause, well ya. I think you guys get the picture.) by the arm and whispered something in his ear and he nodded and smiled.

Then Dick went forward to Gar's bed where Gar and Raven sat. Happily, Gar smiled up at Dick and spoke, "What did she say? I saw it all! What did she say?" Victor was instantly right by his side urging him to tell them what Kori had said as Gar was.

"Come on man, tell us the story. Give us the details! What did she say?" Victor begged.

"If there was something private going on with one of you guys and a girl, ok Gar you don't count, but would you want to tell the whole world?" Raven asked in an almost lectureish voice.

Thought Raven said that Gar didn't count the two answered in unison, "YA!"

Raven and Dick rolled their eyes. "That is only cause you could never get a date Victor and Raven is the only one who is sorry enough for you to date you." Dick said mockingly. Raven shot a glare at Dick.

"I am not sorry for Garfield! Besides, it's not like you can chose who you love." Raven smirked at Gar as she said this. Noticing Gar's hurt expression Raven spoke again, "And I guess I really do love him anyways. I don't feel sorry for him. " He smiled and then kissed her on the cheek. She smiled a small smile and kissed him back on the lips.

"You two are sick," Victor commented. Raven, who did not like what he had said an awful lot, did something very cruel. Lets just say Victor was in a terrible amount of pain and left the room. Gar laughed as he watched his friend hop out of the room.

"Nice Raven." Dick spoke sarcastically.

"You wanna be next?" Dick's eyes went wide and he took Kori's wrist and the two left in quite a hurry. Gar smiled even wider, if possible, put his hands behind his head and lied back down on the bed. Raven looked down at his face. There were a few cuts from shards of glass hitting him, but for the most part his face was like a little kitten right after he was given some warm milk. Raven moved so she was sitting closer to his head so she could talk to him. "What are you thinking about?" She asked monotonously.

He reached a hand up and placed it on her cheek and smiled. His hand was colder than she was and it sent the shivers up and down her spine. She closed her eyes and put her hand over his. "You. I love you Rae. But I have a question." With her eyes still closed she raised her eyebrows. "What would you have done if I had died?" She opened her eyes and took her hand off of his. He let his hand fall down to her knee and slide to the bed.

"I don't know. I would probably become really depressed and isolate myself from everyone, of course Kori would never let that happen so, I would be in constant mourning on the inside while making a show for everyone around." She spoke looking him in the eye. "But you didn't die. You're here and that is where you are going to stay for a very long time." She ran a hand through his messy multicolored locks. His hair was soft, but kind of greasy, yet she didn't seem to mind.

While they were busy staring into each other's eyes, a doctor came in. "Hem." The doctor cleared his throat. They looked up toward him. "Mr. Logan you are going to have to stay here over night and Ms. Roth, visiting time is over. Please go home, you can visit your friend tomorrow." Gar slipped an arm around her neck. Bringing her down to him, quickly he kissed her then let go smiling with his eyes.

"Bye, Gar. I love you." Gar smiled a smile that said, 'I love you too.' Then Raven left the room. When she got home she was going to be so dead.

Richard's driver stopped about a block away from Raven's house. Since they had all waited for Raven, Richard offered that his driver take them all home. So he could spend time with Kori of course. "Thank you, Sir. Bye. Have a good night guys." Raven waved to her friends. She walked quickly down the sidewalk although she was not to eager to get home.

When she reached her house she slipped her key into the lock and soundlessly opened the door. Peering in and seeing nothing, Raven walked silently into the house. She shut the door and locked it behind her. When she turned around, her worst nightmare was there, her father. "Hi, daddy."

"You haven't been home for TWO DAYS!" he yelled in her face. "Where were you, weak pathetic daughter?"

"I was out." was all she said in reply. Raven didn't want to say much because then her father might lash out on her.

He drew his hand back and slapped her, and then he staggered backwards, as did Raven. When she saw him lose his balance she zipped past him and up the stairs to her room. She ran into her closet and shut the door. '_I should be safe in here, hopefully.'_

Raven's father was wobbling around and he fell. He had drunk a little too much, fortunately for Raven. After a while, Raven emerged from her closet. She knew there was one place to stay that was safe. But the only person she knew could keep her safe was not there. She threw herself on the bed and rubbed the cheek that her father had slapped. It was the same cheek that Garfield had held in his hand earlier that day.

Raven heard tapping at her window. She had high hopes that it might be Gar, but she knew he was in the hospital. She was a little bit afraid now. Although, it could always be Victor, Dick, or Kori. She crawled across her bed to the window that was just close beside it. Looking out, she saw her second worst nightmare- Malchior. '_Why don't they leave me alone?'_ She opened the window and whisper yelled down to him, "What do you want you selfish jerk?"

"Oh sweet Raven you're so beautiful, but your words are as cold as ice. Why don't you love me? I can give you anything, the most that childish boy can give you is a hug, kiss and a smile. I can give you all the things you've ever dreamed of."

"But you can't give me true love. You can't give me anything Gar can give me. His love means so much more than anything you could ever do or give me. Besides, I don't even love you. Good night, Malchior." Raven shut the window and lied back down. Tomorrow was going to be long Raven could just cense it.

Raven woke up immediately Sunday morning and knew where she wanted to go. Apparently her friends had had the same idea. After Raven had showered and gotten dressed she left before her father woke up from his sleeping hangover. She walked out the front door and Dick's driver's car was in her driveway. She paused and raised a brow. '_Do they read minds or something?'_ Raven climbed in the car and sat next to Kori who was next to Dick who was next to Victor. Did I mention that this car is the closest thing to a limo that isn't a limo but is the next closest thing?

"Does anyone know what became of friend Garfield's car?" Kori asked after greeting her friend.

Raven sighed remembering his disappointment when she had told him that his car had been totaled. But hopefully Victor could fix it. "Ya, it's at Gar's house. The police delivered it there because the Logan's asked them to. Vic, do you think that you could fix it? I mean, only a window is out, and the windshield is a little bit damaged. And of course the drivers side of the car is gone, but could you fix it? Gar was so sad when he heard his car was totaled."

"I don't know Rae, I can try my best, but the paint job might get ruined, and I think that is why he is so sad about it." Victor replied.

"Master Grayson, we have arrived at the Jump City Hospital." The driver spoke so they could all hear.

"Thank you," they all said together. They all departed from the fancy car and into the hospital.

"We are here to visit with Garfield Logan." Dick said. "Do you know if he is awake yet?"

The nurse at the front counter rolled her eyes, "Yes! Do you know how to shut that boy up? H keeps going on about how his friends should be here and that the most beautiful girl in the world is his and OH MY GOODNESS HE WON'T SHUT UP! You can live with in there with him just make it shut up!" She practically yelled.

" . . . Ok thank you, I think." They all went to the room Gar was in and opened the door.

"HI! What took you guys so long? The TV here only has soap operas and news! BORING! I can't watch Teen Titans! How am I supposed to live!" Gar practically flew out of his bed when the walked in, except he was attached to the bed so he couldn't really get that far.

Raven placed and a gentle hand on his shoulder so it wouldn't hurt him, "Gar, I hate to break it to you," Gar's eyes went wide and he looked scared for his life, "You are nineteen, you should be able to live without Teen Titans for at least two days." She kissed his cheek as if to say hello after she finished her little talk. The rest laughed at what she had said and Gar just smiled cause he got a kiss.

"When are you released from the land of white cottony beds and ill people?" Kori asked. In return, she earned a few funny looks from the nurses in the room.

"I get to leave at twelve today, but I can't do **anything** because I hurt myself." Gar complained in a baby voice. "Did you all miss me?" He questioned sticking his nose in the air.

'_He has no idea,'_ Raven thought remembering the night before. Gar sat up and crossed his legs Indian style and smiled at his friends.

"Indeed, friend Garfield, we all missed you very much. We are overjoyed that you are returning home and so is your family." Kori spoke happily.

"Ya man, how was your night? Are those beds even comfortable?" Vic wondered.

"It was great, I had a good dream, and no these beds aren't that comfortable." Gar stated.

The five heard talking outside the door and then someone opened the door. Gar put his white sheet over his head and lied back down as if he were dead and going to the morgue. The person who was at the door just so happened to be a tall blonde haired blue-eyed girl. It had always been funny to Gar how much taller Terra was than Raven. But for now Gar was dead and Terra didn't know it yet. "Gar, love, where are you?"

Raven realized what Gar was doing quicker than anyone else so she dug her nails into her hand and made herself cry. "He died. He died last night. A heart attack killed him. I miss him already." Raven cried. Under the sheet, Gar was having trouble not laughing.

"YOU'RE KIDDING! He was fine last night! I thought only old people got heart attacks? Oh Gar, . . . wait, he isn't dead, the sheet is moving up and down." Terra was actually smart for once in her life. Pulling the sheet off of Gar revealing his living body, Terra threw her arms around him. Raven had stopped her fake crying and now crossed her arms across her chest with a smirk on her face.

"Terra, no he isn't dead, but he wont be alive for very long if you crush him." Raven remarked intelligently. "You are so stupid." Gar mouthed a thank you at Raven and Terra released him.

"Baby, I am so glad you're ok!" Terra exclaimed. Kori, Dick, and Victor were all holding in their fits of laughter. Gar looked toward Raven with a look of panic on his face. Smiling, she just nodded and also held in her laughter.

"Right, don't call me baby. I have a girlfriend who, thank the Lord, doesn't happen to be you." Gar looked at the clock on the wall. Eleven fifty-five. '_Yes! I am out of here in five minutes!' _Gar thought excitedly. "Terra could you leave, I need to um . . . uh . . ."

"Gar gets to leave in five minutes, Terra, he needs to get dressed," Raven said in a very factual tone. Saying this, Raven and everyone else left the room.

"I get to leave. I get to leave!" they could hear Gar's singing from outside. They all finally burst after Terra left. They couldn't hold their laughter anymore.

Gar slipped on the jeans that his mom and brought and a Green Day t-shirt. He burst out the door and ran to Raven. He lifted her under the shoulders and swung her around in a circle. He slowly came to a stop and let her back down to the floor. "I really wanted to do that. But it kind of hurt, but who cares!" Gar put his arms around Raven drawing her into a gentle hug.

"Hi. You realize tomorrow night is the play right?" Raven spoke softly into his ear.

"You're kidding? Have we really been practicing this for three months? Wow, ok that works though. I am so ready . . . well now that I think about it, it kind of stinks. Oh well." He whispered back. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and smiled.

Their three friends were once again holding back their laughter. "Hello friend Garfield. You are healed, yes?"

"Ya I am great, Kori. What happened to Terra? Did Raven scare her away?" Gar laughed as he put his arm around Raven's waist. Gracefully she laid her arm around his shoulders, making sure not to put her full arm weight on him. She knew he would be able to handle it, but she didn't want him to be in any more pain than he was.

"Well, I guess you could say that. When we all got out here Raven told her to stay away from you and that you were hers, which coming from Raven's mouth was kind of weird, and then she left. Ya." Dick was talking in an unusual voice that wasn't really like him. Kori must have said something he really liked or something.

"Ok . . . I'm yours. Cool," Gar smiled down at Raven. Raven poked him hard in the back. "Ah! That hurt, Rae," Gar winced in pain and grabbed his back, removing his arm from Raven's waist.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to poke you that hard, I kind of forgot about your back," apologized Raven quickly. Sorrow was in her eyes and he could see it. For the millionth time that day, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"It's all good," Gar said. The two could never ever get in a fight, and if they did, it didn't last long.

Kori, Raven, Richard, Victor and Garfield all went to the Logan's house to hang out. And of course Gar's parents wanted to see him.

"Gar, Baby! My baby boy is home!" Mrs. Logan ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I love you Garfield. I am very happy to see you, honey." Gar hugged his mom back.

"I love you too mom," Gar was turning pink in the cheeks. He wasn't **really** embarrassed, just a little.

Gar greeted his dad as well, who happened to be watching football. "Hey dad, I'm home. Yay." (A.N.- sorry I just had to make him say "Yay")

"Hey son. Since when do you say 'Yay'? Are you feeling better?" Mr. Logan replied.

"Since just now, and I'm doing great, that is why I'm home!" Gar laughed at his dad's questioning of the unknown 'Yay'.

The five went to the kitchen to find some food. Gar didn't particularly like the non-vegetarian food at the hospital, so he just didn't eat while he was there.

"Real vegetarian food! Yes! Wee! I am so happy!" Gar jumped up and down excitedly. He was so happy to finally eat real fake food.

"Vegetarian food ain't even real, man," Victor corrected. "Hey, you guys got any waffles?" He asked searching through the fridge.

"Uh, check the freezer," Gar responded pulling a raw tofu-burger out of the large black fridge. Reaching up to the cabinet where the pans were, he grabbed a decent sized one and put it on the stovetop. He turned on the burner, he set his pan on the burner, and he stared at the flame under the burner. Oh, pretty colors they were.

Gar had this freakish urge to do something somewhat awkward. While Victor, Kori and Richard dug through the fridge searching for something non-vegetarian, Gar got Ravens attention. He pointed to his eye and she gave him a funny look. Then he made a heart with his fingers. (A.N.- you know the one that Sonny Moore made in that one picture, ok you probably don't even know who Sonny Moore is. Well he is the very hot lead singer of From First To Last. He Rocks! Anyways, onward) Then he pointed to Raven. Knowing exactly what he was doing, Raven then pointed to herself, made a heart with her fingers, pointed to Gar and held up two fingers. (A.N.- Gar: I ((heart)) you. Raven: I ((Heart)) you too) He smiled back at her.

When their three companions turned around, they were surprised to find that Gar and Raven weren't there, and neither was Gar's tofu-burger. '_Strange,'_ Dick thought.

'_Ha ha! I know what's going on here." _Vic Thought.

'_My friends must never know how much I secretly love mustard.'_ Kori thought strange things, but hey, she thought. (A.N.- sorry I have been making many author notes, I will try to make this the last, I am not trying to make Kori look stupid! She rocks!)

"Smoothly, we escaped! Yes! Not that I don't love my friends, I just might happen too love someone else a little more!" Gar laughed as he spoke to Raven. The two had silently made their way up to Gar's room so they could be alone for a while. Gar slipped one hand behind Raven's head and played with her soft purple hair, the other hand went under her arm and around her back. Then he brought her close to him and he kissed her. He kissed her meaningfully and passionately. (A.N.- I apologize if I do too much kissing, last note ok?) Raven kissed back, closing her eyes and savoring the moment of nice alone time.

'_It's so nice to get alone with Gar once and a while. He can be so serious, almost. But not quite.' _She laughed in her mind at her own thoughts. Though, she knew every word of it were true. She left her hands in her own lap because she was afraid she might hurt his neck or back or something.

They slowly broke apart for the much needed air. But they didn't break very far apart. Gar just leaned his forehead back down onto hers breathing heavily. '_Oh, he must have eaten a breath mint before we came up here.'_ "So, what happened to my car exactly?" Gar asked in a more just wondering tone than the sad one he had portrayed earlier.

"The window on the drivers side is gone," she explained as calmly as a bunny as she pulled away, turned, and leaned on his chest, "The driver's side door is mangled, and there are cracks in the windshield. I'm really sorry about it, I know you worked really hard on that car."

"It's fine, it's not like you did the damage yourself. Where is my car? In the car graveyard? Here lies the car of Garfield Logan, He worked hours on it, and it just one day got run into and now it is dead. May it rest in peace," he spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice, but clearly was trying to make a joke out of it. Besides, material objects didn't hold a high place in Gar's heart.

"Lovely," she laughed, "but no, it's in the garage."

"Oh, Victor has it. Lets see, he will completely redo it so it is all black and yellow and paint a giant bubble bee on it wont he?" Gar joked running a smooth hand through Raven's purple locks.

"Nope. Wrong again. I meant in your parents' garage." Gar perked up at this.

"Really? Do you think it could be fixed?" He asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"You would have to ask Victor, I know nothing about cars," she responded almost sadly, but she was glad that Gar had hope.

"Sweet. Do you think we should go see if they emptied out the whole entire fridge? Actually, I have done that before. I ate everything in the fridge, and I burned all of the meat. Hehe!" Garfield was crazy sometimes, but that was ok to Raven. She loved everything about him.

**There, personal record. I gave you a 4,168-word chapter, not counting my monologue or end dialogue! So HA! I hope you all liked it! I worked for three days on this. It was the long chapter for you all cause I haven't updated in a while! Rock On! DreamerGirl02**


	18. Raven's House

**I don't want to do review replies today! Hm! But I will because I am a good person!**

ItalianGal6547-** Weeeee! Fun. I am glad you thought it was sweet! Thank you for the review! And it was kind of cute for Valentines Day wasn't it? Hehe! Rock On!**

Crazy Sugar Girl-** When I told MusicFan10 about your review on her story, she got WAY hyper! It was scary! But thank you for my review! Rock on! Hope the update is soon enough!**

Digital98-** Thank you for the review and all the kind words! Terra is incredible stupid in my story isn't she? Hehe! Rock On! Go author notes!**

I Luv 50 cent-** Thank you for the review and I am glad you enjoyed! Rock On!**

BbRaeLogan- **Basically what I said before. I am glad you found it humorous! Yay! Um, did the . . . whatever it was that you were drinking get into your keyboard? Oh my! I would die if anything ruined my keyboard! Hehe! Rock On! Thank you for the review!**

Deadinside72- **Hi! Yes, Avril does rock! And you should find her and let her know you think so! And I wasn't sure if you messed up, but do you like All-American Rejects? Anyways, thank you for the review! Rock ON!**

You-neek-** Yes, new chapter! Hehe. I love Phantom of the Opera too! When you said, 'I will be waiting' it reminded me of my friend who said, 'I will always wait for you.' Hehe! Fun! Rock On. Thank you for the review!**

Sassscreech-** Hi! Thank you for the review, and I am confident, I just like author's notes! Hehe They are fun! And I mess up so much because I am really wasted when I write these chapters hehe! I do it at night when I am tiered and can barely keep my head up on my shoulders! Hehe. But I will try to do better! Rock On!**

BBraeBabe-** Hehe! I am glad you like it so much! Rock On! Thank you for the review and happy late Valentines Day! And don't worry; I don't intend to stop anytime soon! Rock ON!**

Django X-** I apologize for making Terra like Kitten, I just want to make her look stupid hehe! Rock On! Thank you for the review! And no; I hate, hate Terra and Malchior's guts! Rock On!**

ItalianGal6547- ** It's not over! Would I really do that to you? Rock On! Thank you for the review! Rock On!**

**_I NEED TO INFORM YOU OF SOMETHING!_ I am only doing 2, 3, or 4 scenes from Phantom Of The Opera! Hehe! And yes that means that I will do some Christine/Roul. But I am not doing the POTO scenes this chapter cause I just can't. I am sorry. I am feeling sick and I need to work on things.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

"We could just let them eat everything in the fridge. Your parents wont mind too much, will they?" Raven questioned as she leaned against Gar's chest. Secretly, Raven leaning on Gar's chest, hurt his back because he was leaning up against something and the extra weight cause pain. Because he didn't want her to move, he didn't say anything about it.

"Uh, they might. But we should probably go down and see what they are up to." He commented plainly.

Unknown to them, right outside Gar's bedroom door, three ears were pressed hard against the door straining to hear every word coming from the room. When they heard Gar and Raven stand up the panicked. They all moved away from the door and to the side of it and began babbling on about some nonsense.

"Does your back feel any better?" Raven asked hopefully. Gar thought for a second, '_Uh, worse maybe, but not better. Oh well! Tough love right?'_

He laughed a little bit then spoke, "Ya, it's great! Way better than before!" he lied. Raven didn't notice his complete lie and just smiled a small smile.

"That's good." She reached for the door handle and just set her hand on it not opening it yet. The three outside had once again pressed their ears to the door. "Do we have to?" she wined, which was completely un-Raven-like.

Gar sighed and smiled, "I guess we can stay in here." Raven dropped her hand from the door knob and Gar stepped forward opening the door. Gar's door swung outward and luckily for the three idiots behind it, it concealed them. "Guys Raven and I are in my room, make yourselves at home!" Gar yelled. The three behind the door were covering their ears due to Gar's exceedingly loud yell.

Raven stepped back and noticed the three behind the door and waved a small wave so that Gar wouldn't notice. She mouthed 'hi' to them and smiled.

"Ok, now what?" Gar questioned happily. Raven saw the 3 pairs of eyes watching them intently. Slowly she mouthed 'goodbye' and shut the door. Three disappointed sighs could be heard from the other side of the door.

Raven stood on her toes and put her hands on Gar's chest for support. She tilted her head up and kissed him once more. He held her there hugging her close. After a few seconds, she lowered herself to the ground. Gar smiled and was about to say something but Raven quickly, silently, and gently placed a hand over his mouth. Quietly, she stepped away from Gar and moved towards the door. Slowly, she turned the door handle then shoved it back forcefully and fast.

"OWWWW!" Raven and Gar emerged from the room and looked down on the ground at their three friends, who were all screeching in pain.

"Serves you right for spying on us!" Raven laughed. She offered her hand to Kori and pulled her to her feet. The guys looked at her with a 'help us too' expression. "Get yourselves up."

Kori laughed, "Friend Richard, may I be of assistance?" She held out a hand and he placed his hand in hers. She gripped his hand tightly and pulled him up. By this time, Victor had already gotten up.

"Thanks for all the help, guys," Victor said in a sarcastic, joking manner. He then noticed something different about Kori and Dick.

Then they all noticed that Kori and Dick had not let go of each other's hands. When the two noticed that their friends were staring at them strangely the dropped their hands and blush covered their faces.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

After a few hours of stupidity and fun, Kori, Richard, Victor, Raven and Gar all sat on the couch in Gar's house. Victor was asleep, Kori and Dick couldn't keep their eyes off of each other, and Raven and Gar just sat there talking.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Raven wondered.

"Uh, ya! I am always ready for the Phantom Of The Opera! And hey, you get to kiss me! Ya! That is what really makes it worth it! A kiss from the most beautiful girl in the world!" he said smiling.

"Thanks, I had better get home now. Don't want dad to get mad," Raven spoke rising up from the couch instantly turning her back on Gar. She knew if she looked at him that it would be even harder to leave.

"You can't go though!" he batted his eyes and made the puppy-dog face. "Don't leave me!"

"Gar, I **have** to go. My dad will get mad if I don't," she replied. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look of concern.

"Not to be mean, but I don't like your dad. He doesn't treat you the way you should be treated." Raven didn't care that he was saying this cause the others were in their own world. "You're a lady and he should treat you like it. He should respect you."

Raven didn't want to fight about it all so she just kissed him softly on the cheek and said 'Good bye' then she left. Gar ran to the door after her. "At least let me walk you home," he remarked.

"Come on, it's cold out here," she yelled back at him. Being the idiot that he was, Gar ran out of the house bare foot with just a t-shirt and jeans on.

"This ain't cold!" Gar wrapped his arms around the girl beside him to keep her warm. She only had a light jacket on so she wasn't a whole lot warmer than he. Gently, she placed her hands on his arms as if to hold him there. The two walked down the street to the house where Raven lived.

When they arrived at their destination, Gar let go of Raven hoping that she had warmed up a little bit. Gar was going to have to clean his feet later because of him going bare feet. He thought he might also have to pick out a few splinters. Relieved to see it, Raven's father was not home. _'Yes!'_ Raven thought happily.

"Hey Rae, can I come in? I have never seen your house before and I have known you forever. Don't you think that is a bit strange?" he questioned hopefully.

Raven hesitated, what if her father came home and Gar was there? "Uh, sure. But you can't stay too long. We both need sleep." She spoke monotonously.

Gar smiled his cheesiest smile. "Thank you, Rae!" She just nodded and unlocked the door of the house letting them in. Gar had long forgotten about Kori, Dick and Victor as did Raven.

"Welcome to my house," Raven said very unenthusiastically.


	19. Chakra and Car

**Hi. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well I am here to write another chapter. Hehe. I thought if I waited a long time I would get people begging for me to update, but I guess that only happens to Matchmaker and people who are REALLY good! **

BbRaeLogan- **Thank you for the kind words! Hehe. Oh I feel bad, I can't add you to MSN even though I have it because I am not aloud to talk to strangers on the Internet, except for like this! I am so sorry. Rock On!**

Digital98- **I don't think anyone has been in her house lol! Rock On! (Bows back)**

Club Boredom-** Well, uh, I am really glad you liked my story, uh enjoy! Rock On!**

**Here Be Da Story.**

The house wasn't as small as his, but it wasn't like the Taj Mahal either. "Rae, you have a really big house. Well, at least compared to mine." He said as he walked around looking at everything in awe. "Can I see your room?"

'_It's nice to have a big house, more places to hide from dad.'_ She nodded and signaled for him to follow her. "Ta Da! We are now entering the sleeping quarters of Raven Roth." As if in slow motion, Gar took one step into the dark room, then the world sped up. If it were in a movie the happy music would be playing and happy things would be happening.

"Do you ever feel the need for sunshine? Just wondering," he wondered aloud. Raven simply smirked and leaned on the doorframe.

"I like the darkness. It makes me feel safe," she replied solemnly.

"Don't I make you feel safe Raven?" Gar asked in a childish way. He cocked his head to the side and made a pouting face. He also stuck his arms out inviting her to a hug.

She let herself gracefully fall into a hug, for he was not very far away from where she was standing. "Of course you make me feel safe, but I am not around you all the time, am I?" she commented as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Gar acted as though he was thinking by putting a finger to his lips, keeping one arm locked around Raven's lower back. "I guess not. But . . . hey what's this?" he commented leading Raven over to her very black, and very gothic looking desk. "This is so cool! It looks like a medieval hand mirror! Where did you get this?" He asked excitedly letting his arm leave her waist and come admire the mirror.

Gazing, letting memories fill her mind as Gar admired her ancient mirror she spoke, "It was my mothers. She left me only that and one other thing when she died." Slowly she opened a drawer and pulled out a necklace with only a small, diamond shaped red jewel with a gold border on a gold chain. "This is the only other thing she left me," Raven explained, sadness appearing in her voice. Though Gar realized this, he didn't say anything.

"It's beautiful, it would look great on you I am sure." Gar gently took the treasure in his hands and unhooked the latch. Carefully he slid his arms around Raven's neck hooking the necklace and removing the one he had giving her. The necklace he removed from her neck, he placed on the desk. "There. That looks really nice, Rae." He spoke sincerely. A small smile fell upon her lips.

"Thank you, Gar." As the happiness grew, Raven heard the door open.

A loud booming voice sounded calling out her name. "Raven! Where are you! Where were you the past few days?" Raven heard his footsteps coming up the stairs.

She panicked. "Gar, get under the bed, FAST! Before he gets up here. Go now!" She whispered fiercely pushing him towards the bed. Quickly, she removed her mom's necklace and took it and the one Gar had given her that sat on her desk and placed them in a drawer in her desk.

"RAVEN!" yelled her father once again.

"What, dad?" she yelled back, but soon realized there was no reason to yell because he was standing in her door-way where she had been standing moments earlier.

"Where have you been? You have been gone for two days! Where were you, insolent Daughter?" he demanded.

"I was out with a friend, why do you care?" Quickly he slapped her across the face.

"What friend? You shouldn't be going out with these stupid people you call friends, you should be here making yourself useful! You weren't out with a boy were you?" he yelled ferociously. Forcefully he shoved her down to the floor with his fists.

Raven pulled herself back up to face him, "They are not stupid, they are my friends, and staying here with you is pointless. I would live with my friends if I could! And yes I was out with a boy, and there is nothing you can do about it!" (A.N.- I am not trying to encourage you to be disrespectful to your parents, they are the people who raised you and you should respect them more than anyone else besides God.)

"Oh yes there is! It was that boy you have known forever, wasn't it? That stupid boy has stupid parents! They are all idiots, and I think I'll send out Dr. Slade to kill the whole family! That will serve you right, woman!" Raven's eyes widened knowing that Gar was hearing all of this. In fact, Gar was wondering if anything bad was happening to Raven.

"Don't say bad things about my best friend and his family! They never did anything to you! They are the best thing I have ever had besides Mom and Azar, whom you murdered! You have taken away everything good in my life, but I am not about to let you take away my best friend and his family!" Raven yelled back standing her ground. This time Mr. Roth took a hard blow to Raven's stomach and one to her cheek. "AH!" Raven screamed.

Gar's anger was boiling inside just waiting to get out. Quickly he scrambled out from under the bed to face Raven's violent father. "You, stupid boy where did you come from! Why are you in my house? Get out of I'll make your death more painful than I planned it to be!" he threatened.

Gar didn't seem to care, as he just stood there looking very stern and very angry, "Why do you hurt Raven? You have no reason to hurt her. She is your daughter you are supposed to take care of her and love her, not abuse her!"

"Look, I don't need a 14 year old to tell me what to do! I don't need you telling me what to do with my daughter, she is mine and I can handle her." Gar looked down to the pained girl who was currently in a jumbled up mess on the floor.

"I am nineteen! And obviously you need some parenting tips, cause if you knew how to take care of her, you would know that hurting her isn't the right way to do it!" Gar yelled dropping to the floor to aid Raven. He leaned close to her and whispered softly, "Are you ok, Rae? Come on, I'm gonna get you out . . ." Trigon grabbed the back of the teenage boy's shirt and lifted him in the air turning his body to face himself.

"I need a new punching bag and you are just perfect." With that said, Trigon punched Gar really hard all over causing pain to take over his body. When Gar seemed unconscious or dead, he was dropped to the floor.

Raven lifted herself off of the ground using the bed as a crutch and made her way over next to Gar. "Gar, wake up! Get up Gar!" she begged shaking him as carefully as she could. He didn't look so good. His arms were bruised as was his face.

He opened his eyes painfully slow and threw an arm toward the voice he heard. "Raven?" he asked as he turned to look at her. She took his hand with both of hers and held it by her lips. "Can you stand? I am so sorry that this happened to you, I told you that you shouldn't come. You just had to make that stupid face didn't you?" she cried quietly.

Smiling slightly, he laughed and opened the hand that she was holding and placed it on her cheek as she still held onto it. It hurt her slightly, but she didn't mind. It gave her a warm feeling inside and she loved it. "You better be ok, Gar. I mean it. You have got to force yourself to get better!"

"I love your eyes, they are so beautiful just like your hair. And you. Don't worry about me, Rae. I am going to be fine. We just have to get to my house, fast." Gar dropped his hand from her soft cheek and tried to stand. He could stand alright, but it hurt. He just decided not to tell Raven that. Raven followed him in standing.

"Just one second, let me find out where dad is." Raven motioned for him to sit on the bed and poked her head out the door. He appeared to be on the couch asleep with the television on and a beer bottle in hand. She went back in the room and came to Gar's side as he stood once again. "He is asleep, but we still need to be really quite. Come on."

She took his hand and led him to the first floor of the house. Strangely, Raven still got the shivers whenever she held Gar's hand and it made her smile slightly. When they got downstairs, Raven glanced toward the kitchen looking at the clock on the oven. Twelve fifty-two it read. "Gar," she whispered quietly pointing to the clock with her free hand. He glanced and didn't seem to care as he just motioned her to keep going.

They got to the front door and opened it silently. Then their hands parted and they rushed out of the house but being careful of shutting the door silently. Raven dropped her head into Gar's chest and wrapped her arms around his back. "Can I leave forever?"

Gar rubbed her back and mumbled back, "I hope so." Then the two parted and made their way back to Gar's house.

"They are still here, they all fell asleep on the couch. That's strange. Your mom must have called all their parents and let them know that they were staying." Raven commented tiredly.

Gar yawned silently, "Ya. I like their idea. Good night Raven." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, closing his eyes, and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I don't think so, Tofu Man. You should go upstairs and go to bed. I'll stay down here with them."

"HECK NO! If I go upstairs, you go upstairs, or if you stay here, I stay here! I don't wanna be alone, I am scared of the dark, Rae-Rae," he spoke in a very childish voice again.

"Fine, but if we all get into trouble, its not my fault." Raven plopped down on the very long couch and grabbed a pillow, but before she could use it, Gar took it from her and sat where her head would be.

"Allow me!" gesturing that she could lay her head on his lap. She rolled her eyes and gratefully accepted his offer. He took the pillow and put it behind his head for support. "Hey, Rae, whatever happened to my car?" he questioned.

"We'll show you tomorrow. Just go to sleep and dream of it being all pretty again." Raven spoke with closed eyes and a tired voice.

"I would rather dream of something better. Good Night, Rae-Rae."

"Call me that again and I will sick my father on you," she threatened evilly.

Gar stiffened and Raven noticed. "Yes, Ma'am!" With that the two drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.

**The End. Of that Chapter that is, it is not the end of the story, by far.**


	20. The Opera and The Hotel

**My hand smells like yummy soap. Hopefully my story will be as good as yummy soap. I have no idea who reviewed and I don't feel like doing the thank you thing. You all know that I am incredibly thankful for all of your reviews, so, do I really need to thank each one of you? You all rock and I love you all. I hope you all haven't left me, because I know it has been nearly a month, or over a month. Hey look! I made a run-on sentence! Rock On!**

**Blah, ok, for the play (POTO) I will refer to the people as the name they are in the play, most of the time. So I shall call Raven Christine, Gar probably the Phantom and so on and so forth.**

**Here Be Da Story.**

Well, we can say that they dreamed of fluffy things will golden wings. Gar, who literally dreamed of angels, well sort of, smiled in his sleep.

_All around were pretty blue cars with golden, fluffy wings. They sparkled like the stars of a clear midnight sky. Gar danced happily around the cars that floated in mid air. _

'_Oh, all of my lovely cars! Happiness!' he exclaimed hugging all of the cars in sight. _

_Then soon those cars turned into little white and gold puppy dogs. 'OH! They are so cute! Wait, did I just say that? Strange.'_

_He pet the puppy dogs and frolicked through fields of poppies and tulips with the puppies at his side. With a smile, he gathered up a bunch of flowers and threw them all in the air. It appeared to be raining flowers in the land of happy candies and frolicking bunnies. _

_Gar couldn't be happier._

Raven, on the other hand, was just dreaming of peace.

_She was sitting on a swing looking out over the ocean. Pencil in hand, and drawing book in front of her. On the pad of paper was a sketch of the sea and the sun. Peace surrounded her. The birds sang their carefree melodies, the flowers were bright and beautiful, the sun shone with all its glory, and the ocean played a soft song in her ears. _

_The waves could be heard all around and it was wondrous. Two arms encircled Raven's waist. 'Hey, it's beautiful,' the voice said indicating her picture._

_She knew what he spoke of, but she had the sea on her mind, 'Yeah, it is,' she replied in a daze. The man behind her kissed her neck then looked towards the sea. A full smile graced her lips and she too glanced at the sea._

As before said, they both dreamed of fluffy things with golden wings, it all depends on how you interpret that though. Still, as it was the night before, Raven's head lie on Gar's lap and his head lay back on the sofa cushioned by the softness.

It was close to six thirty and Kori, Dick, and Victor all had awoken, "Should we wake our sleeping friends?" Kori asked staring at the awkwardly as the two guys laughed.

"No! Lets go see if there is any whipped cream in the fridge, or maybe Gar has some shaving cream upstairs!" Vic whispered excitedly.

Kori looked utterly confused, "What is it you wish to do with such things, friend?" Dick couldn't help from laughing. He walked to his friend and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok Kori. It's not something you want to know, believe me!" he smiled at her waiting for that happy, naïve smile. When it came, he slid his arm off of her shoulder and spoke to Victor, "Ok, you check the fridge, Kori and I will go upstairs!" He nodded with approval and they headed their separate ways.

"Oh! Hello, Mrs. Logan! How are you this morning?" Victor asked politely when he entered the kitchen. Mrs. Logan smiled warmly. He smiled, though inside he was slightly upset that he couldn't carry out his evil plan. He only hoped that Dick and Kori would find Gar's shaving cream, wherever it may be.

"Good morning, Victor. I am doing well, and you?" she asked as she poured out some smooth batter into a pan. Obviously, she was cooking pancakes for breakfast.

Victor heard a paper crinkle and looked towards the kitchen table that was currently behind him. "Mr. Logan! I didn't know you were here, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Mr. Logan nodded and drank some orange juice. He was always in another world when reading the newspaper. "Uh, well, I am going to run upstairs," Vic announced turning to leave.

"Don't forget to come back down and eat before school," Mrs. Logan smiled. Vic nodded and quickly left.

"Any luck?" Victor asked entering Gar's bathroom. He backed up in fear when he saw Dick with an evil smile and loads of stuff in his hands. Kori just looked plain confused.

"Lets see, I have hair dye, gel, though Gar has some pretty weird gel, some shaving cream, and some face paint," Dick squeaked triumphantly. "Shall we?" he asked happily.

"Yes, Richard, we shall," he replied jokingly. The two walked out of the bathroom with their tools of evil in hand, Kori following close behind.

"Umm, friends, what exactly are you doing? I do not understand," she questioned completely lost about the whole thing.

"Never mind, Kori, just watch, and learn," they said approaching the sleeping boy and his girlfriend. "Don't they look so peaceful?" Vic said grabbing the shaving cream from Dick.

Unnoticed to the three approaching him, Gar smiled slightly hearing their words. When they were right in front of him, he spoke, "Don't even think about it, dude!" his eyes were still closed as he spoke.

"Oh man! What the heck! You're supposed to be sleeping!" Dick complained.

Vic didn't take this as defeat; he took this as an opportunity. Quickly he began to spray the shaving creak all over Gar with some of it landing on Raven. With gar moving so much trying to dodge the cream, Raven woke up and found Irish Cream scented shaving cream on her. She sat up blinking and rubbing the shaving cream off of her clothing. In one swift movement, she grabbed a pillow and began to beat Victor with it.

Dick and Gar began to roll on the floor laughing, "Ha ha, Vic! You're getting beat up by Raven!" Gar began to laugh harder knowing that what he said was not smart at all. All of a sudden, just as Gar predicted, Raven began to assault Dick with the pillow.

Kori just stood by still being completely clueless to what was happening. In the kitchen, Mr. and Mrs. Logan were startled by all of the commotion and quickly went to see what was going on.

When they entered the living room they found shaving cream everywhere, globs of gel, and two boys begging for mercy from Raven. During all of this, Gar was cracking up and Kori was giggling. When the adults entered the room, everything stopped. All at once, all the teens spoke, "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Logan/ dad and mom."

Mr. Logan instantly left figuring his paper was more interesting. "Don't forget to clean up, dear," Mrs. Logan reminded her son. "And breakfast is ready for anyone who is hungry."

Upon hearing of food, the room was instantly spotless and five hungry teens sat at a table scarffing down pancakes covered in syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, mustard, sugar, powdered sugar, or chocolate sauce. (A.N.- I use most of those on my pancakes, but not syrup and mustard)

When they were done, they all rinsed their plates and headed upstairs to Gar's room. "Ok, I take it everyone would like to borrow some clean cloths," Gar guessed seeing as everyone was covered in odd substances. They all nodded, "Uh, Kori and Raven, do you want to borrow my cloths or see if any of my mom's cloths fit you?"

" Your cloths would be fine," the answered in unison. Gar smiled and opened his closet and everyone took the clothing that suited him or her. Raven borrowed a pair of baggyish black jeans and a blue t-shirt, Kori found some somewhat tighter jeans than the ones Raven borrowed and a light green t-shirt that seemed as thought it would be too small for Gar. All the guys just wore jeans and an assortment of different colored shirts, Gar- black, Dick- red, and Vic- silver.

"To the lovely world of school!" Kori announced leaving the room with Dick and Vic close behind. Raven gently pulled Gar back into the room, as he was about to follow. She remembered what happened the night before from seeing the bruises on Gar's face.

"You feel ok?" she asked quietly. He smiled down at her and gave her a quick hug.

"How can I not feel ok?" He slid his hand into hers and exited the room.

The others were just a short ways in front of Gar and Raven and they were all heading for the garage. On their way, Gar remembered a question that had been racing through his mind, "So, you said you would tell me what happened to my car in the morning. It is morning," he informed Raven.

She rolled her eyes and spoke, "I'm quite aware that it is morning Gar, and be patient." The all arrived at the garage door and were about to open it, but Gar ran back into the house.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you," he yelled racing back out the front door.

"Love you too, son," they hollered in unison.

"Ok, I'm back. Hey, are we gonna walk to school?" he asked dumbfounded. He then looked toward the now open garage and gasped. "Gasp! Holy cracker jacks!" There in the garage was his car. All the paint had been fixed, Victor fixed the body and got it a new engine that was even better than the one he had before. "How did it get so perfect in just three days?"

"I'm good, I'm real good," Victor stated proudly.

"You did all this?" Gar asked amazed.

Victor laughed and waved is hand, "Who else would you trust to handle your baby?"

Gar smiled and ran to the car. His friends followed and got into the car. "Oh! The seats are leather!" Stars were now in his eyes and Victor gave him his keys. "It is like my dream! Only we aren't flying," he commented excitedly as he put the keys in the ignition. (?)

Everyone was out of the car except for Gar, who was hugging his seat. "You are so pretty and soft and leathery! I love you, you fancy chair! Oh, I could sit here forever!" Garfield wouldn't let go of it until Dick finally pried him off and out of the car. "Be that way!" Gar spat crossing his arms over his chest, sticking his nose in the air and walking off, "Come on Raven, we have drama, without the Gar-torturers!" When they were a bit of a distance apart, Gar turned around and smiled at his friends, but continued to walk to drama with Raven.

"I'm getting nervous, are you?" Raven asked rubbing her temples. (sp?)

"Yeah, a little bit, but my dad always helps me to be confident. I think that we will all do 'fabulous' as Mr. Teacher man would say. What is his name anyways?" laughing as he spoke.

Raven laughed a bit, "I don't know. He never said anything about it. I guess he is just Sir."

The two entered the drama room and sat down in the third row of chairs. The drama room was actually the auditorium. Though, the play that would be performed that night was not at the school it self, but at the performing arts building.

"Today, students, is the day of the play. Therefore, I must tell you my secret identity." As awkward as it may seem, the teacher began to pull off his face, "Yes, class, I am Mad Mod, and I cannot wait till tonight! You will all be brilliant!" he complimented in his strong British accent. "We will not rehearse, because I do not feel like going over it again. Instead, everyone make sure all the props are here and the costumes are done, then you may have a study period."

Raven and Gar sat there with their jaws on the floor. "Yes, Sir. . . Mod," Raven responded leaving her shocked state. Standing to her feet, she went to the floor (Floor: Stage) and then to back stage and began checking things along with the other people who were no longer in a state of shock.

"Raven! How are you today?" Terra asked with open arms. Wide eyed, Raven backed up slowly until she ran into a chair.

"What do you want?" Raven remarked slowly.

Terra looked hurt, "Raven, I can't just come up and give my friend a hug?" She picked up one of the many dresses for the show and checked it over for holes, "I mean, hey, I just wanted to wish you good luck for tonight. After all, it must be hard to stand up on stage and kiss your ex in front of thousands of people." She re-hung the costume finding no holes and picked up another one to check.

Raven checked costumes as well, "Yeah, really hard. But it doesn't matter because the kiss I give Gar at the end is the best," she replied just a snottily as Terra had spoken to her.

Making a face that made her appear constipated, Terra smirked, "I'm sure. Anywho, tonight I plan to prove that I was the person meant to play Christine!" Terra smiled one last evil smile, and then walked to the other end of the stage.

Raven just simply spoke two simple words, "I'm sure." Rolling her eyes, Terra left Raven, muttering something under her breath.

Once again the evil smile appeared on the wicked blonde's face. She had found exactly who she was looking for. "Hey Gar!" she whispered excitedly. She lustfully ran a hand through his messy brown and green hair and let it fall around his neck. He gave her a scared look as he backed up, but she wasn't about to let go.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Gar breathed squeakily. When Gar could go no further, Terra brought herself closer to him. "Let go please," he asked politely.

"Say you want me back," she did the exact opposite of his request and let her body fall against his. Lucky for him there was a wall that he was already about to climb up that he was now smashed against. "Say you love me, Gar! I love you and I wouldn't ever cheat on you again!" She was leaning in for a kiss, but instead, Gar put two fingers on her lips and shoved her back. Unfortunately, he wasn't thinking that her arms were wrapped around his neck. BAM! They both hit the ground with a thud, Gar on top of Terra.

Then the strangest thing came from Gar's mouth, "I love you Terra!" Ok, just kidding! Hehe. Did I scare you! Hehe. Sorry. Anyways, "Eek!" Gar immediately rolled off of Terra as a few people walked by staring awkwardly, "I swear, I do not like this woman!" he spoke, quickly pointing to Terra. The two people just walked off wide-eyed. Gar let his head fall back as he sat on the ground, arms as support. "Few! Look Terra, you are going to get me into trouble for something that I didn't even do! Would you just go away!" Terra had long since gotten to her feet and was standing right in front of Gar.

He stood up and instantly got an earful of Terra, "Baby, how could you!" She yelled referring to him pushing her. Then she took a deep breath and cooled down a bit, "Look, I know that one day you will want me back, and I will be here waiting for you," she said looking into his eyes as she placed a hand on his chest. Looking awkwardly confused, Gar picked up her hand as though it was a dirty tissue and dropped it to her side.

"Ok, one, don't touch me, please. Two, I will never want a lying, cheating, scum like you for a girlfriend." Her jaw dropped at this, " Three, I promised Raven I would never leave her! And that promise I intend to keep," he explained sternly.

Terra's eyes widened as she was filled with rage, "How could you ever have feeling in your precious heart of that emotionless, gothic, slut?" she spat out evilly.

"Don't you ever call Raven those names again! Her life has been much harder than yours! So don't be calling her stupid names!" he spoke on Ravens behalf.

Angrily, Terra pulled Gar forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Then quickly she turned and strutted off saying, "One day, my love, one day."

As soon as she was gone, Gar began the complicated and very intricate and delicate process of cleaning the mouth after being kissed by an evil ex.

Step One: Drink whole bottle of water.

Step Two: Swish water around in mouth.

Step Three: Rinse mouth.

Step Four: Then actually drink five whole bottles of water.

Step Five: Use facilities if necessary.

Step Six: Apply Clear sanitizing lip balm.

Step Seven: Use facilities again if necessary.

Step Eight: Remove clear sanitizing lip balm.

Step Nine: Find real girlfriend.

Step Ten: Get the holy pure kiss of the real girlfriend.

Step Eleven: Tell real girlfriend of your undying love for her.

Step Twelve: Never speak of the incident that previously happened.

Gar completed all of these things in a record time of an hour and a half. Yes, that delicate process takes an hour and a half. Of course by this time, Gar was alone in computers. By all alone, we mean that none of his close friends were there. But there was this little annoying ten year old who got to high school when he was nine but was moved up to being a senior because of his intellect. He was a mastermind with computers and a rival of Victor. Everyone called him Gizmo due to his brilliance with gadgets and computers.

"Hey snot head!" Gizmo called in his high pitched, immature voice. Gar had gotten quite used to being called by this name and no longer bothered to fight about it.

"What but face?" Gar asked, nonchalantly. Gizmo smiled, but it wasn't one of those cute little boy smiles, it was the smile of an evil genius. He pulled out of his backpack a homemade ray gun and pointed it towards Gar. The much older teen's eyes went wide and he backed up with his arms in the air. No one around them seemed to notice, and if they did, they probably didn't care. "Hey, dude, don't shoot me with that think please!"

Gizmo dropped the arm with the gun and rolled his eyes, "I am not that stupid, snot head! I wont shoot you, but do you like it? It took me a whole week to make it! I ordered the parts from Japan about four months ago and they finally came about a week ago!" Gar had finally calmed down and examined the gun closely.

"Dude, where do you get the money to make all these things that you make? This is amazing!" Gar then turned back to face the desk like thing he was seated at. "Does it work?" Instantly something in the back of the classroom blew up.

"What the heck! Dude, don't be trying that thing out in here! Well, I never really did like that stupid sign anyways," Gar shrugged.

"Hehe! My masterpiece! It's awesome isn't it?" he asked staring at the gun. Just then the door to the classroom opened and Gizmo shoved his precious gun into his bag and Gar faced forward. Thus began computer class.

"You know, dear Raven, I swore I saw Logan all smiley and maybe even kissing Terra," the white-haired teen informed as he hugged Raven from behind. Raven, who was waiting outside for Gar, looked utterly disgusted. Quickly, she ducked out of his embrace, but couldn't bring herself to say much in return. '_Terra is always all googley eyed around Gar, but I know he doesn't feel the same," _Her mind convinced.

"Gar isn't a lying moron like you, Malchior, he wouldn't do that," Raven retorted. Malchior got close to her and leaned down to talk.

Raven backed her head up a bit, but stayed, frozen, where she was. "If you don't believe what I say, ask him yourself. After all," he stood strait and continued, "he said he would _never_ lie to you." Then he left leaving a confused Raven behind.

As Gar walked forward to Raven he passed Malchior who directed and evil smile towards him. This scared Gar so he ran to the lovely lady up ahead. Before he could ask if she was ok, she wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her self. Gar put his arm around her shoulder and the two began to walk to the Logan residence. All of this confused the boy a bit- he was usually the one to pull her into hugs.

"Uh, Rae, shouldn't we take my car home?" Gar asked even more confused.

"Hmm, ok, come here a second, I want to talk to you first," she answered guiding him over to a bench close to the school building. Taking a seat, Raven began, "I don't want you to think that I don't trust you by what I am going to ask you," Gar nodded excitedly. Yet his excitement wasn't that of joy or happiness, but of worry. "Malchior was just talking to me . . ."

"I saw. Did he do or say something, Rae?" Gar asked concerned.

Raven's expression was that of worry also, "In a way he said something. Anyways, he told me you were kissing Terra. I don't believe him because he'll say anything to make me hate you . . . what's so funny?" Gar had just started to randomly laugh and Raven didn't exactly find it all that funny.

"Oh, its just that I wasn't kissing Terra. She was trying to kiss me. You see, she was being all weird and was trying to be alluring, but I tried my best not to let her kiss me I swear! Then she put her arms around my neck and when I pushed her she didn't let go of me and I fell on top of her. When I stood up she kissed me then left," Gar explained. Raven sighed in relief. Gar was relieved on the inside that she didn't get mad.

Instead of getting mad, she did the complete opposite- she smiled. Then she embraced Gar and leaned her chin on his shoulders. Smiling happily, Gar hugged her, also.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind me staying here for a while?" Raven asked as they were entering the house through the garage door.

"Positive. They love you like family, Rae," Gar commented with a smile.

Gar heard what sounded like a sniffle from the kitchen, "Garfield, honey, is that you?" cried a feminine voice that appeared to be scared.

Raven and Garfield made their way to the kitchen, "Yeah mommy, it's Raven and me. What's . . ." he stopped talking upon entering the kitchen.

Tears came to his eyes as he looked at the scenery around him. His mom sat upon the ground with tears flowing from his eyes, Raven looked scared out of her mind, and his dad lie on the ground in a puddle of red. His chest was bare, save for some black ink writing.

With horror the scared young man read them in his head, as did Raven, '_Hello young man, I see my daughter believes she can just run away from me and when I make a threat it means nothing. Well, my boy, when I threat, I always come through with it. If you wish for this to happen to the rest of your family, including you, I suggest you forget you ever met my daughter. Sincerely, Mr. Trigon Roth._

Raven's eyes filled up with salty rain of the eyes. "I . . . I . . . I am so sorry. I should go home before he hurts anyone else." She turned to leave, but Gar stopped her grabbing her wrist.

"No! I am not letting you go! He is just going to use you as his punching bag, Rae." Gar turned to his mom who still cried her broken heart out, "Mommy," Gar got down on his knees, causing Raven to as well. Gar released her wrist and hugged his mother, "We have to get out of here. If we stay here, he'll find us again and hurt us."

The brown-haired woman hugged her son tightly as though the day was all they had left. "Yes I know Gar, and we can't leave Raven to suffer." She looked up to the teenage girl who had nearly grown up in her home and was like a daughter to her, "Raven, we aren't going to leave you here. You're coming too," Mrs. Logan told.

"But . . ." Raven was interrupted.

"Raven, you have been around my household for, oh, about sixteen or seventeen years. Isn't 'but' a forbidden word?" Mrs. Logan commented lightening the mood a hair.

"Is everyone ready?" screamed Mr. Mod, the director of the production.

"Yes sir," nodded the cast of Phantom Of the Opera.

Mr. Mod breathed deeply for he was very nervous, "Ok, this is going to be good."

So, as author, I take you to the interesting parts in this dramatic performance. Thus begins our play. (Curtain pulls back revealing the first scene I shall take you to. Christine wakes up in the Phantom's lair.)

_Christine stood up from the bed where she lay. Walking around as she sang. She spotted the Phantom and made her way to him._

_I remember there was mist ... _

_Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake ... _

_She sang and walked, walked and sang. The phantom played the organ as the background music for her perfect voice. Ambling along she admired the things she saw. To her it was amazing, this lair he kept. It was so perfect and well organized. The phantom turned and smiled towards her._

_There were candles all around, _

_And on the lake there was a boat, _

_And in the boat there was a man ... _

_She smiled as she approached him. For a few short moments Christine stood at his side as he played. Then she caressed the side of his face with her hand and he just laid into her as though he was a puppy getting a belly rub. He even closed his eyes and looked so peaceful, but then . . ._

_Who was that shape in the shadows? _

_Whose is the face in the mask? _

_Through curiosity, she tore the mask from his face and this angered him greatly. At his yelling she fell back to the ground purposely and hid slightly. Instantly after being robbed of his mask he covered his face._

_Damned you! _

_You little prying _

_Pandora! _

_You little demon - is this what you wanted to see? _

_He stood as he threw his arms around as he sang and cursed her for doing such a horrible thing. Though he spoke the words that were so harsh, he couldn't mean them deep from his heart, for he would never cease to love her._

_Curse you! _

_You little lying Delilah! _

_You little viper - now you cannot ever be free! _

_Damned you ... _

_Curse you ... _

_Distressed, he gracefully fell back onto the piano bench and clamed his voice. His face revealed true sadness and his heart brokenness. _

_Stranger than you dreamt it - _

_Can you even dare to look or bear to? _

_Think of me: _

_This loathsome gargoyle, who _

_Burns in bell, but secretly yearns for heaven, _

_Secretly ... _

_Secretly ... _

_But, Christine ... _

_Still covering half of his face, he stood and approached Christine, wishing to make her love him, as he loved her._

_Fear can _

_Turn to love - you'll learn to see,_

_To find the man behind the monster: this ... _

_Repulsive carcass, which seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, _

_Secretly ... _

_Secretly ... _

_Oh, Christine ... _

_Speaking no words, she calmly, but with fear, held up the mask for him to take. He let it almost fall into his hands. Then she herself stood with the phantom._

_Come we must return - _

_Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you._

The crowd erupted with cheers. Gar and Raven had left the stage and had retired to the back. Desperately, Gar rushed to get a bottle of water. Within seconds it was gone. "It just gets better every time you sing it, Gar," complimented Raven.

He bowed slightly, "Why thank you, you lovely young lady!" he said pulling her into his arms. "I wish my dad was here. He really wanted to see this," Gar stated kissing Raven's lips being careful not to smear her makeup, or his own for that matter. (GUYS WEAR STAGE MAKEUP TOO!)

"He is watching from above, Gar. And I am sure he is very proud. I need to go change," she kissed his lips softly and departed.

And to another scene, the one in particular that Gar and Raven disliked. But one certain individual enjoyed it a lot. (Upon a stage setting of a rooftop. Raoul and Christine singing as the Phantom hides behind a statue)

_RAOUL_

_No more talk_

_Of darkness,_

_Forget these_

_Wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here,_

_Nothing can harm you -_

_My words will_

_Warm and calm you._

_Let me be_

_Your freedom,_

_Let daylight_

_Dry -your tears._

_I'm here,_

_With you, beside you,_

_To guard you_

_And to guide you . . ._

_As Raoul sang, the two lovers danced freely. Forever on the rooftop they could be in each other's arms without disturbance, or so they thought. Raoul held Christine close and they looked into each other's eyes. (From the audience, they were supposed to see great sadness filling the Phantom and that was simple for Gar. One, his father had been murdered hours earlier, and two, his girlfriend was being forced to pretend she was in love with a crazed freak.)_

_CHRISTINE_

_Say you love me_

_Every_

_Waking moment,_

_Turn my head_

_With talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me_

_With you,_

_Now and always . . ._

_Promise me that all_

_You say is true -_

_That's all I ask_

_Of you . . . _

_Christine walked away, but her hand was still in Raoul's. She walked toward where the Phantom was behind the statue, though she didn't know he was there. She heard a soft voice calling, "Christine, Christine." Raoul was oblivious to the melodious voice echoing around Christine._

_RAOUL_

_Let me be_

_Your shelter,_

_Let me_

_Be your light._

_You're safe:_

_No one will find you_

_Your fears are_

_Far behind you . . ._

_She turned back to Raoul, and sang with a smile forgetting all about the voice. Slowly, as he pulled her into his arms, she dropped a deep, crimson red, rose with a black bow into the snow. (Which of course was fake.) _

_CHRISTINE_

_All I want_

_Is freedom,_

_A world with_

_No more night . . ._

_And you_

_Always beside me_

_To hold me_

_And to hide me . . ._

_RAOUL_

_Then say you'll share with_

_Me one_

_Love, one lifetime . . ._

_Let me lead you_

_From your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me_

_With you_

_Here, beside you . . ._

_Anywhere you go,_

_Let me go too -_

_Christine,_

_That's all I ask_

_Of you . . ._

_CHRISTINE_

_Say you'll share with_

_Me one_

_Love, one lifetime . . ._

_Say the word_

_And I will follow you . . ._

_They continued their rooftop dance with smiles. Christine's cloak flowed when Raoul spun her around him. _

_BOTH_

_Share each day with_

_Me, each_

_Night, each morning . . ._

_He pulled her to be leaning against his chest and stroked her hair as they sang._

_CHRISTINE_

_Say you love me . . ._

_RAOUL_

_You know I do . . ._

_BOTH_

_Love me -_

_That's all I ask_

_Of you . . ._

_Raoul leaned down to Christine and kissed her ever so passionately as she kissed back. When they parted they looked into each other's eyes and sang a few more painful words and left the rooftop back into the opera house._

_Anywhere you go_

_Let me go too . . ._

_Love me -_

_That's all I ask_

_Of you. ._

_The phantom emerged from where he hid and fell to his knees in the snow. He picked up the rose in his gloved hands. He cried a few tears as he sang his sad song. Slowly, his grip on the rose cause the petals to fall to the ground just as his tears had. He tore the rose and dropped it._

_PHANTOM:_

_I gave you my music . . ._

_Made your song take wing . . ._

_And now, how you've_

_Repaid me:_

_Denied me_

_And betrayed me . . ._

_He was bound to love you_

_When he heard you sing . . ._

_Christine..._

_Christine..._

_In anger, sadness, and regret he ran up the statue opposite to the one he had hidden behind. He sang his last few words with pain and anguish burning his heart and mind._

_You will regret the day you did not do_

_All the Phantom asked of you_

"Come on, Raven! You know you enjoyed that . . . Rae!" Malchior exclaimed as he chase Raven. He was mocking Gar by calling her by the nickname that he used.

Raven came to an abrupt halt, "Do not call me that name, EVER! And . . ."

Malchior so rudely interrupted, "But you let Mr. Pretty Boy over there use it! Why am I any different?"

Raven just rolled her eyes and left. This time, Malchior didn't bother to chase her. "Gar!" she ran into his arms faster than light. Happily, she inhaled his scent and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. Though it was very un-Ravenish, she didn't care. She needed to be around Gar after having kissed Malchior. He creeped her out so bad! Raven felt a small wet substance hit her head. She pulled back and looked towards Gar with a face of concern, "Gar, are you ok?" she asked pulling him back into another hug.

This time he cried in her shoulder. It was a good thing she had put a towel around her neck after leaving the stage. Poor Gar couldn't talk, but only cry. He was finally realizing that his dad wasn't coming back . . . ever. Gar couldn't stand the thought so he just let the tears fall. He held onto Raven tightly, "I love you, Raven," he barely spoke through tears. He loved to tell her that because it made her feel special, and he truly did. He also knew that she would always be there to remind him that his father still watched him from Heaven.

Though the drama I could speak of backstage, the drama onstage was quite exciting as well. Here, I shall take you to one of the last scenes. (The phantom has taken Christine captive and Raoul is coming to save her.)

_Christine shouted out words to the phantom in hopes of changing his mind for the good. In her heart she wanted nothing bad to happen to him, but in her mind, she wished his death._

_Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? _

_Am I now to be prey to your _

_Lust for flesh? _

_The Phantom showed his face freely now with nothing to hide. Christine had gotten used to the dementedness of it. _

_That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me _

_The joys of the flesh ... _

_This face - the infection _

_Which poisons our love ... _

_This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing ... _

_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing ... _

_Pity comes too late - turn around _

_And face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes! _

_This haunted face holds no horror for me now ... _

_It's in your soul that the true distortion lies ... _

_Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! _

_Raoul appeared at the Phantoms gate. Though it strange, the phantom was rather pleased._

_Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! _

_I had rather hoped that you would come. _

_And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night! _

_Raoul cried out to the Phantom begging him to let Christine go. They were only apart by water and a gate now._

_Free her! _

_Do what you like only free her! _

_Have you no pity? _

_Your lover makes a passionate plea! _

_I love her! _

_Does that mean nothing? _

_I love her! _

_Show some compassion ... _

_The phantom put up a great argument as the lazy author becomes rather amused with her story._

_The world showed no compassion to me! _

_Christine ... _

_Christine ...Let me see her ... _

_Be my guest, sir ... _

_Monsieur, I bid you welcome! _

_The phantom opened the gate, only to put a noose around the neck of Christine's lover. He mercilessly bound him to the weaved gate._

_Did you think that _

_I would harm her? _

_Why should I make her pay for the sins, which are yours? _

_Order your fine horses now! _

_Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! _

_As it is written, the phantom was holding the rope to kill Raoul, and Christine was arguing for his life down in the lair._

_Nothing can save you now - except perhaps Christine ... _

_Start a new life with me - _

_Buy his freedom with your love! _

_Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! _

_This is the choice - _

_This is the point of no return! _

_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate ... _

_Christine, forgive me please forgive me ... _

_I did it all for you, and all for nothing ... _

_Farewell my fallen idol and false friend ... _

_One by one _

_I've watched illusions shattered ... _

_Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting either way _

_You choose, he has to win ... _

_For either way you choose, you cannot win! _

_So, do you end your days with me, _

_Or do you send him to his grave? _

_Why make her lie to you, to save me? _

_Angel of Music ... _

_Past the point of no return - _

_For pity's sake, _

_Christine, say no! _

_... Why this torment? _

_... The final threshold ...Don't throw your life away for my sake ... _

_When will you see reason ...? _

_His life is now the prize, which you must earn! I fought so hard to free you ... _

_Angel of Music ...You've passed the point of no return ... _

_... You deceived me - _

_I gave my mind blindly ... _

_You try my patience - make your choice! _

_Christine had made her decision and approached the phantom gracefully. Both men had their eyes glued to her. She sang her song softly to the Phantom._

_Pitiful creature of darkness ... _

_What kind of life have you known ...? _

_God give me courage to show you, you are not alone ... _

_Christine kissed the phantom so passionately and so full of love that might not have even been there, but it didn't matter anymore. (Gar and Raven wished they could stay there forever, as they were loving being in each other's arms. On the other hand, Malchior was having trouble watching.)_

_Track down this murderer - he must be found! _

_Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! _

_Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know: _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below ... _

_Who is this monster, this murdering beast? _

_Revenge for Piangi! _

_Revenge for Buquet! _

_This creature must never go free ... _

_He let the rope go and motioned for them to depart. Christine and Raoul embraced and kissed. _

_Take her - forget me - forget all of this ... _

_Leave me alone - forget all you've seen ... _

_Go now - don't let them find you! _

_Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait ... _

_Just take her and go - before it's too late ... _

_Quickly, they left the phantom as he commanded. _

_Go ..._

_Go now - go now and leave me! _

_The phantom sang sadly to the monkey playing the symbols. Tear rolled down his cheeks as he watched his true love and her fiancé float away. _

_Masquerade ... _

_Paper faces on parade ... _

_Masquerade ... _

_Hide your face so the world will never find you ... _

_Christine, I love you ... _

_Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime ... _

_Say the word and I will follow you ... _

_Share each day with me ... _

_... Each night ... _

_... Each morning ... _

_The phantom began to break the mirrors and everything else. He knocked things down and destroyed his lair. Then only his last words could be heard as he disappeared into the darkness._

_You alone can make my song take flight - _

_It's over now, the music of the night..._

The audience applauded, some through tears, and others amazed at the acting skills. It truly was an amazing opera that they had performed.

Raven knew that, although it was his part, his tears were not forced. They came unwillingly to Gar. As soon as she could get to him she did, "Are you going to be ok, Gar?" she asked quietly embracing him.

Once again, the response she received was tears. Raven made her way to a chair so her and Gar could sit.

Finally his tears stopped. And it was now time for all of them to go out and bow. Carefully, Gar wiped the last of his tears and stood with a smile. Still with a shaky voice, he held out an arm, "Shall we?"

Raven smiled slightly and together they went to the stage entrance. Malchior came up next to them, for he was supposed to bow at the same time as they. "Ready?" asked Mr. Mod.

"Yes sir," all three said in unison.

"Go," he commanded. Putting smiles on their faces, they entered the stage. They were making their way to the center of the stage, Gar leading on the right, Raven in the center, and Malchior on the left of her. The crowd cheered as they all took hands and bowed.

"I would like to thank . . ." Gar just tuned Mr. Mod, who entered onstage shortly after he, out. His words weren't so important to Gar. He just thanked everyone who helped make it possible. As always. The only thing Gar had on his mind was his father. But he knew he couldn't cry here, not in front of all those people. He kept his fake smile on and pretended he was listening attentively to Mr. Mod's speech.

'_Why did this happen? How did this happen?'_ Gar cried out in his mind. He knew very well the answers to both questions, but he didn't want to push the entire fault to Raven. Besides, she had dealt with more pain in her life than Gar had now. Though, it didn't seem so to him, and Raven would never say that she held more pain than Gar.

"Oh!" cried Mrs. Logan, "You both did so well!" Tears of joy and sadness ran down her cheeks as she embraced them both. "I love you guys, both of you, so much."

They both hugged her back and Gar responded, "I love you to mom." Raven gave him an unsure look, but decided to speak.

"Thank you, I love you too," she spoke shakily. She had never told an adult besides her mother and Azar that she loved them, and that was years ago. It was something new to have an adult care about her and love her.

Though sad inside, both Mrs. Logan and Gar smiled at Raven as they all let go of their embrace. "Let me take you both to dinner," Mrs. Logan offered.

The two friends were about to speak, but another interrupted, "Hey man! And Raven, you guys did so awesome up there! Great job!" Came Victor's happy, carefree voice.

"Oh friends, that was marvelous! I am so happy that you did so well!" spoke a happy Kori.

Dick was not a man of many words and simply said, "Good job, golden star for both of you." Everyone just stared at him awkwardly, including Mrs. Logan.

Vic looked at his watch (that he built) and shrieked, "Oh! I'm sorry to leave you guys, but I promised to drive those two home," he began referring to Kori and Dick (who were love struck and gazing into each other's eyes at that particular moment), "so we need to get going. See you guys tomorrow," he said patting Gar on the back and giving a side hug to Raven, who glared.

Their three friends parted and Mrs. Logan asked once again, "Dinner?" Both nodded gratefully and they all left for a celebratory feast.

"Since I believe it is not safe for us to stay at home, I called up a Holiday Inn near your school. So, for now, we will stay there," announced Garfield's mom as they ate their desert. "Oh, and I asked for two different rooms: One for Raven and me, and one for you, Gar." Raven could tell that she was trying hard to keep herself together in front of her son, because her smiles broke every now and then into a sad expression of pain.

"Thank you," Raven replied as she took a small scoop of her ice cream. Gar made no sounds with his lips for he was too busy using them to eat pie. Gar just loved pie; it always made him feel better. So Mrs. Logan knew this and ordered him a whole pie, he finished all but one little crumb.

After he was through he, let out a long satisfying belch. "GAR!" exclaimed his mother.

"Compliments to the chef, you are a brilliant man," then he saw his mother's glare, "And excuse me." They all couldn't help but laugh after that. Then a woman came from the kitchen that had heard all this and glared at Gar. After a while he figured out why she was mad, "Sorry, you are a brilliant LADY!" Gar corrected. She then smirked and left for the kitchen once again. "Well, thank you so much mommy, for dinner and for letting Raven stay with us. And thank you Raven for staying with us!" Gar finished his thank yous and passed out. 1) He ate too much 2) he was incredible tiered and 3) he was a little bit dizzy.

Two hours later, Mrs. Logan, sleeping Gar, and thankful Raven were in one of the two rooms. "Raven, just to be safe, you take Gar to his room, here is the key, and you have ten minutes. Not that I don't trust you, but ten minutes, ok honey?" Raven nodded with a small smile. She flung Gar's arm around her neck and drug him into his room just as Mrs. Logan and she had to drag him into their room.

"Come on, Gar! Help me out a little will ya? You know, anyone who sees you is going to think you are stone drunk when you haven't even ever tasted beer in your life!" Raven stated as she came up to his room. With great swiftness she slid the card key in the door and out again quickly opening the door when the light turned green.

Raven finally got Gar to his bed and he woke up, "Where am I? Oh, hi, Raven! When did you get here?"

Raven sighed annoyed, "Now you decide to wake up, after your mom and I dragged you up here then I had to drag you in here! Maybe you are drunk."

Gar looked around and realized that he was in the hotel room his mom had rented for a while. "Did mom decide to let you stay in here with me?" Gar asked with an amazed voice.

"Heck no, and I only have seven minutes left to talk to you," she stated looking at a black rimmed non-digital clock on the wall. Gar stood up and looked down at Raven.

"Then I guess I should do this now," he spoke as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Her surprise could be easily seen by how big her eyes got just after that. He brought his hands up around her neck and brought her closer to him. Raven's shock was long gone as she kissed him back, bunnies frolicking through her head. '_Wow that was random!'_ Raven thought. _"I am the author, I can do whatever I want, goodness gracious!" I thought back._ (Sorry hehe!)

Gar pulled back reluctantly. "You've got two minutes, is your room far?" he asked in a low voice.

"No, its right next door," she replied looking up into his eyes. His beautiful, mesmerizing, green eyes.

"Ok, well, good night Raven, I love you," he said giving her a warm hug before she left.

"Good night, I love you too. Sleep well, and I am really sorry about everything that has happened today," she said walking towards the door.

"Rae, its not your fault, and sweet dreams," he replied sitting back down on the bed. Raven just smiled and left the room.

"You still have a minute," Mrs. Logan said surprised as Raven entered the room.

"Well, we didn't want you to worry, Mrs. Logan," Raven replied walking to the small bathroom to change.

Gar's kind mother nodded with a smiled. She had already gotten ready for bed and was in one of the two twin beds reading.

"Five more minutes!" yelled a tiered Gar from underneath a mess of sheets. Gars mom entered the room and went to his small bathroom. There she found a glass with one of those cardboard hotel label things over it, took the label thing off, and filled it with ice-cold water. Then, mercilessly, she grabbed her son by his messy mop hair and drug his head out over the floor. And with an evil smile, she poured the freezing cold water over his head.

Gar woke up completely and instantly. He stared at his mom in disbelief, "Wait, does this mean I don't have to take a shower?" She just laughed and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him out of bed. He landed in a heap on the floor. He had slept in his jeans, but had taken off his shirt before he went to sleep. Gar, the lucky man he was, landed right in all the water that fell on the floor. The cold water on the floor was burning his bare back. (Hehe, I love the way I use words!) "You have no mercy! . . . I like it!" he complimented his mom as he stood up and gave her a hug. In the process of hugging her he shook his head making all the water hit her.

"Like mother like son. Now go get ready for school," she said as she left him and his wet, tiered self.

"Some body once told me, he world was going . . ." he was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Stop singin', boy! You sound like me great aunt, Clair!" yelled some random guy.

"Josh boy? Is it you, sonny? Don't you be sayin' mean things to dat boy! He ain't done nottin to ye! And are ye insultin' dis old woman's voice? She sing like an angel!" Gar was confused but found the two amusing.

"Dear aunt Clair! Me didn't know a lovely lady such as yerself woud be 'ere! 'Ow ye doin', ol' woman?"

He heard a feminine laugh, "Ah, ye ain't changed a bit, Joshy. I been good, dear! You know, we ain't seen ye since . . . oh who knows when! Come over to room 555, we be thar!"

Gar laughed as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He combed his hair and looked in the mirror at his reflection. "RIGHT!" then quickly, he ran his hands through his hair making it go every which way. "That's better."

"Mrs. Logan, I don't have anything to wear to school but this," Raven explained worriedly. By this, she meant the cloths on her back.

"Well then, I guess we are going to have to go get you some cloths after school," she offered. Raven nodded and left the room to go see how Gar was.

Gar heard a few knocks on his door. By this time he had gotten dressed and was flipping through the TV stations. After all, school didn't start for another hour. "If you are Aunt Clair or Josh, please leave. I didn't mean to offend you by my singing. It isn't like it's my fault I stink at singing when I am in the shower. I guess you can blame uh, well you can't really blame anyone but me for that. Oh well. Please leave though. Oh, ya! You guys should record everything you say and make a book out of it!" Gar suggested. The door opened anyways and Raven entered.

"Oh, good mornin'! What did I do to get a greeting from such a lovely lady this early in the morning?" Gar greeted as he stood up tuning the TV off.

"You don't have to kill your entertainment because of me, and though your kind words are appreciated, they aren't necessary. And good morning," she greeted as she sat down in a chair across from his bed. This caused Gar to plop down on his bed as well. "Did you have a good night?" Raven asked strangely.

Gar laughed, "I had a dream about cars again, but this time they installed a video game system in it! It was really sweet! And this morning there were these two people: Josh and Aunt Clair. They were yelling back and forth at each other and it was hilarious!" Gar exclaimed with a huge smile. Even though Gar was sad inside, he still always smiled. It was hard for him not to because he was just such a happy person. "And did you have a good night?"

She simply nodded for she had no amazing stories to tell. It was just another normal night. Except for one thing, "Well, I slept with no fear at all. I wasn't scared that my father was going to be here. It was nice. But the bed is a little bit on the hard side." The green-eyed teen laughed a bit at the last part.

Raven rose to her feet and Gar did the same, "I am glad you had no fear Raven! I never really thought of you as someone who would be scared in any situation anyways." Though small, it was a smile that fell upon her lips. "Anyways, lets go to your room, then go to school."

"Ah! Gar you are fully clothed and ready now! That's better. How was your night?" Gar's mom greeted making her bed as she usually did at her home. Though in the night it felt empty, she had made it without crying once. She felt this an accomplishment.

"It was great, Madame! And was yours of excellent pure quality?" Gar questioned changing his voice to sound British. Gar's mom always laughed when he made weird voices and now didn't change. Smiling, as usual, Gar did a little happy dance. Standing next to Gar, Raven laughed quietly.

"Yes, Gar my night was great." '_I miss your father, but I will be ok.'_ "Do you care to join me for breakfast?" Mrs. Logan asked kindly.

"Oh, no thank you. We were just going to grab something on our way out. Then we will head to school. But thank you again," Raven spoke finally.

"May I please have a tall green tea frappuccino, and a plain bagel with cream cheese," Raven asked the lady at the counter.

"You certainly may, and what would you like Sir?" Her question was directed at Gar, who was amusing himself with the teddy bears.

Raven kicked him lightly to get his attention. Quickly, he snapped out of his trance and grabbed a teddy bear. "Ok, I love this teddy bear. Hehe. I would like a . . . snicker doodle cookie and a vente hot chocolate, please." He poked the teddy bear, which cause him to laugh. Raven just rolled her eyes at his immaturity. Raven paid the lady and the two went over to the small counter where you wait for your coffee. Gar munched on his cookie ad he pet his teddy bear. "You are so soft and fluffy, yes you are!" Because of fear, Raven backed slowly away from her insane boyfriend.

"Green Tea Frappuccino!" called the lady as she placed the drink on the counter.

"Thank you," Raven said as she took the drink and went back and stood a small distance away from her boyfriend. Who scared her.

"Yes you are so cute you teddy bear, yes you are. Oh I just want to hug you! I bet Raven wants to hug you! Ya, Raven, teddy wants a hug!" Gar exclaimed holding out the teddy bears arms as if to give her a hug.

Raven just backed away farther until she ran into a table. "Garfield, get that thing away from me!" Raven ordered though laughing slightly. Gar smiled and just made the teddy bear leap at Raven with open arms.

"Attack of the rabid teddy bears!" Gar exclaimed as he attacked his girlfriend with the soft fluffy creature. As if she were a cat, Raven batted the critter to stop it's attacks.

"Vente hot chocolate," called the lady from the counter Gar stopped attacking her with the bear and went to get his drink. The lady at the counter looked sympathetic for Raven and Raven mouthed 'Thank You.' The lady nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, miss! Have a nice day!" Now that they had their drinks, they made their way to school. Raven had finished her drink by the time Gar had received his. So, Gar shared some of his with her. She would have shared with him but 1) she had none left and 2) he hated anything having to do with tea, except Raven! "Oo! Look!" Gar placed the teddy bear on his head as Raven drank some of his hot chocolate. For a short was he balanced the bear on his head but then he laughed and it fell. "Oh dang. Oh well. Hehe! Yay!" Raven handed the large cut back to Gar and he drank gulps of the hot liquid. "Yummy! … Raven, are you going to talk at all?"

The young girl smiled and shrugged. So, as if a small child, he poked her shoulder. "Is it alive?" he poked her again. "It won't talk!" he exclaimed in a baby voice.

Raven smiled so big and so evilly. Gar didn't notice this otherwise he would have realized that something was up. Suddenly, Raven poked him really hard in the shoulder and he fell backwards on the ground . . . purposely. "She got me!"

**Hehe! This took me a little over a week! Yay. And it ISN'T over yet! I still have things that need to be done! Hehe Rock On! 10,050 words.**


	21. To Kill, Or Not To Kill?

**Hey! I am leaving this up for anywhere from two days to a week or so. If you want me to keep this story and write more, then let me know. If you don't care if I delete it, let me know. I personally don't think my writing in this story was very good.**

**Actually, I really think my writing in here is terrible. I am so ashamed. –hides under pickle-. But I don't know where to go with this story. If you want me to keep going, please post an idea along with letting me know to keep going. I don't know if I will write any time soon, but perhaps. Thank you so much all of you! You have made me want to become the best writer I can. And I believe that you all have helped me be better! Thank you so much! God bless,**

**This one**


End file.
